


Strange Encounters

by Egyptianmaus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianmaus/pseuds/Egyptianmaus
Summary: Eliana (Ellie) doesn't consider her life different from anyone else. After the murder of her parents as a child, Ellie moved in with her grandmother. Over the years of her childhood Ellie moved from place to place, settling for a while in Edonia where she became fast friends with her best and only friend Sara. But after a sudden urge to move Ellie and her grandma find their way back to America. After a sudden huge secret she learns her grandma was keepong from her she runs into an odd man from the BSAA who's  name she learns is Piers.After their strange encounter Ellie' s normal life gets turned upside down after meeting Piers and only keeps getting stranger the more she questions her parents sudden death.Piers X OFC slight AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who clicked on this story! So, I decided to write this while on my break so sorry if it's short and what not. I might change the cover of the story--heck! I might even take this down and revise it...not sure. I want to see how this chapter does, I'll probably continue on with this story regardless, I kinda like my OC I made right now and I want to explore her plus I want to try something different with this story...maybe different locations and possibly more fluff. So please leave a comment and a kudo it really helps to know what you all think!

It occurred to her like a hard slap to the face that her grandmother's intention was to keep it a secret. She never meant to tell Ellie, her own granddaughter the truth, ever.

Something this big. This important...and dangerous. And her grandmother planned on keeping Ellie in the dark about it her whole life.

_It's just the two of us, Ellie. We tell each other everything from now on._

"That's what you said, but you still lied to me.  _Me!_ " Ellie kicked a pebble with a grunt down the sidewalk and shoved her hands in her jacket.

She didn't so much care about what the secret was but more of the fact that her grandmother, the very woman who raised her, had kept such a huge secret from her. She shook her head making the strands of her hair tickle her nose in the process.

" _You_  worked for umbrella?!"

"Ellie, please. At the time Umbrella was a respectable place to work at." Her grandmother retorted hotly. "I had no idea what was going on there at the time."

"But you knew that Spencer guy and were all buddy buddies with the lead teams. How  _didn't_ you know what was going on." Her grandmother's lips thinned, her face as strained as the tension between them.

"Ellie bear--"

"--Don't!" Ellie hissed. "You lied to me.  _Me!_  After the whole no secrets bullcrap."

"Language young lady!"

"Did you help create some of those BOW's?!" Her grandmother remained silent. "You did didn't you?!" Ellie gasped.

"I didn't know what their real intentions were at the time. I was a young scientist working alongside some of the greatest in our field. I was happy to be able to work with them. If I knew what they were planning I wouldn't have stayed." The older woman sighed.

Ellie clamped her hands into fists by her side, grinding her teeth. "Did your research kill dad?" At the mention of her son's name her eyes drooped, regret and pain flashing behind the aged, worn eyes.

"Ellie...you know how much I loved your father. I didn't tell you any of this because I feared it would have upset you like it already has." She took in a calming breath and shifted her gaze up to her granddaughter. "What happened to your father  _and_ your mother was all my fault. I didn't know they would have been after me...but they were. The only thing I'm grateful for is that I was watching you that night. I don't think I would have wanted to live knowing I lost not only my son and daughter-in law but also my beautiful granddaughter as well." Tears pricked in her eyes, trailing down the aged, wrinkled skin and down her chin.

"If you would have told us we could have been prepared!"

"Ellie, there was no way of--"

"--We could have hid! Or...or tell the police!"

"Ellie," She laid a hand on Ellie's shaking shoulder. "The police wouldn't have stopped them. Those were Umbrella's men. They would have came regardless. Umbrella gets what it wants, like the men that founded it and like the men that brought it down." Ellie ripped her shoulder out from under her grandmother's grip and stumbled back a step with tears in her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Ignoring her grandmother's pleas to stay, Ellie took off out of the small apartment and flew down the sidewalk. She ignored the odd looks people gave her as she past them and wiped the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

So here she was. In early November with nothing but a light jacket on and alone in the city her and her grandmother just moved to. Not a soul to turn to and not a place to go. The only person she knew was her friend, Sara back in their old home in Edonia, but Ellie didn't bring her cell phone with her. She cursed under her breath. She couldn't go back to the apartment--not yet anyway, she was too angry to face her grandmother. She wasn't a child, she was an adult and had every right to go where she pleased whenever she wanted. Ellie nodded her head with a huff making her breath puff out in front of her. Her tears froze on her face, making it stiff and hard to breath as she stomped down the street.

She hugged her jacket closer to her thin frame hoping to keep some of the heat inside as a cold breeze blew threw her. "God it's so freaking cold. And it's only early November!" She rubbed her arms up and down while scouting the street for any shelter to get out of this cold evening air from. A smile touched the corner of her slightly blue lips as she spotted a coffee shop across the road. The smile turned sour as her face smashed into someone's chest. Their mumble of apology was swiftly cut off by her growl of agitation.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" She stopped her mouth from falling open when she glared up at man that bumped into her. He's good looking. But his looks wont get him out of slamming right into her no matter how golden his eyes or pouty his lips are.

"S-sorry I didn't see you there, Ma'am."

She snorted at his manners but batted it away as she saw the BSAA logo on his shirt. "I thought soldiers were supposed to be more aware of their surroundings." She didn't mean to take her anger out on him but he did run into her so she's justified to some extent. His eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you shouldn't daydream while walking down the sidewalk."

She grinded her teeth together, plastering on a fake smile. "Well, next time watch where you're going, soldier boy." She twirled on the balls of her feet and stalked off across the road.

_What an arrogant prick! I thought the military beat out their smartass remarks on the first day of training!_

As soon as she stepped inside the coffee shop the wall of heat hit her in the face making her frozen cheeks tingle. A sigh of relief washed over her, melting away her anger as she headed towards the cash to order something hot.

"What can I getcha'?" The lady at the cash asked her.

"May I have a hot chocolate please--medium." The lady nodded her head and punched in some numbers on her cash and smiled.

"That will be three dollars and seventy-five cents please."

Ellie dug in her jacket pocket and patted down her jean and let out an annoyed groan. She left her wallet in her other jacket back at the apartment. Of course. Shaking her head she lifted her gaze to the cashier.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet. Forget about the order." Before she could take a step a male voice piped up behind her.

"Here, I'll buy you your hot chocolate." She was about to politely decline the man's offer until she saw who it was.

"You! Are you following me?!" The man she had run into outside returned his attention to the cashier with a small smile.

"Anything else today?" The cashier perked up at the sight of the new man, shamelessly eyeing him up and down. Typical women, perk up at the sight of a good looking guy. Ellie snorted making the man raise an eyebrow and slip her a bright hazel eye her way.

"Yes one coffee please. No. I'm not following you. I was coming to get a coffee on my break when you bumped into me."

"You bumped into me!" She jabbed a finger up in his face. The lady behind the cash flicked her eyes from the man to Ellie. Her brows furrowed as she prepared the coffee while the gentleman in the uniform paid for the drinks. "I don't need you paying for my drink." She grumbled.

"Think of it as an apology then." He turned to face her, a small smile touching his plump lips and making Ellie's breath hitch. "I'm Piers by the way." He said while extending out his hand towards her.

"Ellie." Ellie took back her hand and was about to grab her hot chocolate but Piers beat her to it.

"Why were you crying, Ellie?" He asked while grabbing their orders and moving to the side.

"You buy me a drink and now you want to hear my life story? You sure you aren't some sort of stalker?" She tried to grab her drink but he moved it out of her grasp, annoying her further.

"I was just asking because you looked upset."

"I wasn't crying." He raised a skeptical bow. "I wasn't! Are you going to give me my drink?"

Piers ignored her last comment and took a seat at a table by the window. Placing her hot chocolate across from him he motioned her to sit down.

"Why don't you sit with me. You look cold." What was he doing? He runs into her, offers to buy her a drink and now wants her to sit and drink with him?!

_This guy's weird._ She thought to herself.

She was cold--freezing. She was planning on drinking her hot chocolate in here but she didn't want to drink it with him. But she felt like she owed him...he did buy it after all...it would be rude to take it and leave. Reluctantly, she plopped down in the chair across from Piers--who smirked, making her heart fumble once again. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took her cup in her hand.

"Why do you care about me anyways?" She said while cautiously taking a sip of her drink. The hum of satisfaction as the hot liquid trailed down her throat and warmed her insides spilled out of her. When she opened her eyes again she noticed Piers silently staring at her. "It's rude to stare."

"Well as a jerk I guess I'm expected to be rude, huh?" Warmth spread across Ellie's cheeks.

"I, I didn't mean that...I'm sorry. I was upset."

"I could tell. Obviously not by you crying--since you weren't crying." Ellie glared up at him over the rim of her cup as he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay...so I was crying."

"Really? Why?" He propped his elbows up on the table and leaned forward.

"I had a fight with my grandmother." She didn't know why she had told him that but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Your grandmother?"

"She raised me since I was little." Piers caught the distant gaze in the woman's eyes and right away he understood.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep--"

"--It's fine they died a while ago. Ever since then it's been just me and my grandmother."

"In any case, I'm sorry." He offered up a sad smile towards her. She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink.

"Thanks. I owe her everything. Raising a brat like me wasn't easy on her," She chuckled. "And I made sure to make it hard on her. I tell her everything...I always could. That was our thing. No secrets between us...ever." Her voice trailed off and the threat of tears pricked her eyes again but she blinked them away.

"You two seem very close. It's nice."

"Ya it is. But then I found out she was hiding a huge secret from me and then we had a fight and then I ran out the door..."

"And then you ran into me." He teased at the sight of her pointed glare. "Well we both ran into each other. What was the fight about?"

She scanned his face for several moments in silence.

"If you don't mind me asking." Piers added.

"About everything. Her old job, my parents...everything. She lied to me my whole life and she wasn't even going to tell me. I found out on my own."

Piers noted the hesitancy to speak so he didn't push her to spill everything, instead, he nodded along. "But you'll forgive her right? Maybe she kept it a secret to protect you."

"No. She kept it a secret so she wouldn't have to tell me and then have me yell at her."

Piers' smile dropped. "You're not going to forgive her then? Kinda harsh don't you think?"

"You don't understand." He didn't and that thought just dawned on her. She talked to Piers as if they were long time friends who just happen to bump into each other and decided to catch up over coffee. "I have to go. She's probably worried about me."

Ellie pushed her chair back and climbed to her feet, stumbling back as Piers shot to his. "Wait!' He reached out and latched onto her arm, making her freeze. "I didn't--if I overstepped--"

"You didn't. This is my problem not yours." His hand slowly slid from her arm but froze as his fingers swept over the insignia on her jacket sleeve.

"STARS...how...where did you get that jacket from?" She blinked her eyes from Piers' stunned face to her sleeve.

"It was my fathers."

"Your father was part of STARS?"

"Y-ya? He was apart of Charlie team. But he died when I was young. Why?"

"Oh, er, my captain used to be in STARS that's how I recognized the insignia." This time it was Ellie you who blinked back in shock.

"Really?! What's his name?" Ellie learned everything she could about her father's job. She always thought her father died protecting the world and wanted to learn more about her hero. She learned all the names of the men and woman who laid down their lives to protect everyone.

"Redfield. Chris Redfield." She blinked up to Piers, her mouth gaping open.

"Your captain is Chris Redfield?! Shut up!"

"You know him?" His mouth twitched higher, making his eyes crinkle.

"Not personally but I know everything about STARS and all the people that used to work for them. Chris is a legend."

"He is. He's a great captain." His full smile softened at the mention of his captain. "I'd follow him into anywhere. Your father, what was his name--maybe Chris might have known him."

"Glen Mah."

"Glen Mah," Piers repeated with a nod of his head. "I'll ask him when I get back to the office." He flicked a glance over the woman's shoulder and over to the door. "You still leaving?" Ellie nodded her head sadly, her previous mood returning once more.

"Ya...I should go and make sure she's alright. We just moved here and she's probably worried about me."

"Oh, where you from?"

"Edonia--not originally. We moved out there for a while but then we came back to America...suddenly." She scrunched up her nose at her grandmother's sudden interest to move to America.

"Far from home." He grinned, making his dimples appear. "Well, if you're ever in need of a guide, I'd be happy to help."

"I-I that...ya, sure." His smile widened as she fumbled more with her words and tried to ignore the rising blush on her neck. "I have to leave! Thanks for the drink." As he opened his mouth to say something, she twirled on her feet and started for the door, sparing him a simple glance before she left.

Her blush halted on her cheeks as the sudden cold wind swept up. The warmth of her drink diminished, leaving her cold once more.

She wrapped her jacket around her once more soaking in the remaining heat from the coffee shop. Without realizing it, her eyes wandered over to the window of the cafe only to find Piers staring back at her. With an awkward smile, she waved goodbye. His hand jolted up and returned her wave, his smile crinkling the corner of his bright eyes as she turned to leave.

_What a strange guy indeed._  She chuckled to herself as she crossed the road.

Piers dropped his hand back to his side as he watched Ellie shuffle across the street and out of sight. Even with her gone, the stupid smile he still wore wouldn't leave his face. And here Chris had to force him to take a break. He ever glad he did.

He took another sip of his coffee, content to just sit and stare off at where Ellie disappeared from. He was going to ask for her number but she didn't give him a moment to slip that question in. Oh well, guess he'll just have to make a few more trip down to the coffee shop then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So I'm back with two more chapters of this story! I hope you enjoy. Special announcement in regards to Ellie's grandmother named Marie, named after my grandma. Love you grandma and miss you everyday XXOO.

“Ellie?!” Ellie stirred beside Sara in her bed, blinking out the haze of sleep as she sat up.

She’s been in Edonia for a little over a month visiting Sara. The night she returned home her grandmother told her Sara had been calling her cell phone for the past hour. Sara and her boyfriend had another fight and it didn’t end well.

Sara was left with a bruised arm and a bleeding nose by the time the cops were called. It was all Ellie needed to hear for her to jump on the next plane to Edonia. Sara needed her no matter what warnings her grandmother gave her. She knew of the civil unrest in the country but that was her friend. She wasn’t going to leave her to fend for herself as long as she had breath in her lungs.

What was supposed to be a few days to a week max turned into two weeks, then three and soon a month came over them. No one knows for certain who started the war, but it broke out quicker than a broken damn of running water. One gunshot lead to another until the whole country was under siege.

“What’s going on?!” Sara gripped onto her friends arm with all her might and stared out the window. The lights from the nearby bombs and gunshots leaked through the curtains, cloaking the girls in a yellow haze.

“It’s okay Sara, we’ll get out of here.” She said while stroking her friend’s back, jerking every so often as the guns rang out closer to them. “Pack only what you need, we’ll sneak out under the guise of the darkness and head to the airport.”

“On foot?!” Sara croaked. “But that will take us…an hour or two--more if we have to go through all that!” She jerked her head to the window.

“Yes, but the sooner we leave the sooner we’ll be back in the city safe from all this. Now,” She turned her eyes to Sara’s. “Go get a bag ready.”

The two girls sprang up, both with their minds on their own tasks. Sara frantically scrounged through her drawers and stuffed whatever clothing her hands grabbed into a small bag. Ellie searched the kitchen for any weapons they could use just in case.

Ellie grabbed whatever she thought would be of use from the kitchen and made her way back over to Sara’s bedroom. Sara finished zipping up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder and met Ellie's stare. The two girls froze in the doorway. The front door to the apartment slammed open, sending in rough, loud voices with it.

Slapping a hand over Sara’s mouth to stop a whimper from alerting the intruders, Ellie dragged her towards the bed. She shoved Sara to the ground and whispered for her to get under the bed. As soon as Ellie wiggled in after her friend the heavy set of footsteps charged into the bedroom. She bit her tongue to stop her cry from escaping her mouth as whoever was in the room began ripping it apart. Their yells of anger drowned out Sara’s quiet whimpers and heavy, erratic breathing.

The breath in their lungs froze. The intruder dropped their knife under the bed and right in front of the girls’ faces. Ellie worried the chatter of Sara’s teeth would alert the man and raise all hell with it and grabbed her hand tighter.

Sara tore her eyes up to Ellie who was already staring wide eyed at her. Shaking her head, she bit back every instinct to scream when the intruder bent down by the bed. The tips of their shoes came into view.

Their hand darted out, searching the floor for their missing knife and drawing closer to Sara’s arm. She pulled it away as their hand swept the area. Sara latched onto the knife and quietly shoved it towards the calloused, dirty hand. As soon as their hand wrapped around the hilt, it darted back out from under the bed. They let out a small breath as the footsteps receded out of the room and back into the living room.

Curious, Ellie scooted closer to the edge of the bed, hoping to catch a glance at the intruders’ faces. Her eyes rounded as she swept one of them head to foot. Their large military boots clung with mud as they walked over the now filthy apartment. She eyed the red insignia on their jacket sleeve and sucked in a breath through her nose. Guerrilla. If their insignia on their sleeve wasn’t a dead give away then the large automatic weapon in their hands were.

Quietly, she edge back to Sara and the two remained silent until they finally left. They waited another fifteen minutes in tense silence under the bed to make sure they were really gone before chancing to move.

“Ellie!” Sara hissed as she tried to pull her friend back under the bed.

“They’re gone. It’s okay.”

“What if they come back?!” Ellie looked around the overturn apartment then back down to Sara still half way under the bed.

“I highly doubt they’ll be coming back. They must have just been looting places and looking for people.”

“What are we going to do?! We, we have to call the cops!” Sara crawled out from under the bed, placing a hand over her chest to stop herself from hyperventilating.

“Sara, the cops won’t do anything about this. This is a war! They’re probably evacuating civilians or something.”

“What are we going to do then?”

Ellie rounded the bed and picked up the forgotten backpack and shoved it into her friends shaking hands. “We get out of here.”

“Are you crazy!” She whispered yelled in case the intruders were close by and heard them. “We can’t go out there. They have guns and weapons and...and…” She broke off in a fit of sobs. “We’re going to die! We’re going to be killed or, or…”

Ellie felt the same way. She would have broken down along with her friend too but that wouldn’t have made things better for them. She had to be strong for Sara, she had to get them out of here and stay strong. Sara needs her and so does her grandmother. Her eyes widened. Her grandmother must be having a panic attack right now. As soon as she can she’ll have to call her to let her know she’s fine but first they have to get out of the apartment.

“Grab your jacket. We’re leaving.”

“An elderly couple got in the crossfire.” Andy’s voice was distant in Piers’ ears as he eyed the bodies at his feet. “Those sick fucks. Killing all these innocent people.” Andy spat and rounded the next hall with his gun packed tightly against his shoulder.

Piers remained back, his eyes still trained on the elder woman’s face. Something about her reminded him of Ellie. Maybe it was her relationship with her grandmother that made him think of her, or maybe something else. He scoffed and followed after Andy and Ben into the next room.

She had no right to be invading his thoughts at the moment. She has no right to be invading his thoughts period. He has a job to do. This is war. It's no place for daydreaming about some random girl he bumped into a few weeks ago. But for some reason he thought about her more often than he was willing to admit.

Another hostile charged towards them. Piers’ gun flew up in a flash. The echo of his gunshot sliced through the air followed by the wet thunk of the hostiles body on the creaky, old, wooden floors.

It’s not like he purposely thought about her. She just had that annoying...thing where he’d just be working on paperwork and then...boom! Her face would just pop into his head. It drove him nuts!

“Area clear.” He sounded into his radio with a little more venom than he meant before exiting the building.

“Good work Piers, move on ahead with Andy and Ben and scope out for any hidden snipers.” Chris’ voice chimed in.

“Will do.”

Piers took his small team up the ridge of the area and inside the blown out buildings. Crouching down behind a wall he lifted his gun up, searching the area down below through his scope for any movement. Like the crack of a whip, a high pitched, obviously female, scream cut through the air. Piers tore his eyes from the advancing group of hostiles and down towards the street. A slim figure dashed--awkwardly with a bad limp, right towards the hidden group.

Piers flew into action. “Andy! Ben!” Take out the hostiles below but don’t harm the civilian!”

Both men nodded their heads and took up aim and began to fire off at the small group of men. While the two men were focused on the small group ahead, Piers focused on the two hostiles chasing after the woman below. With two gunshots both went down.

Grabbing his gun, Piers heaved himself to his feet and charged down onto the open street towards the woman. She spun around. Her eyes darting from building to building and dead body to the next before crashing into Piers’ chest with a yelp.

“Easy, easy! I’m here...to help...Ellie?!” Piers jerked back at the familiar eyes gawking up at him.

“It’s...you?” She whispered under her jerky breath and stumbled a step or so away from him so she could get a better look.

“What’re...how did...why are you here?!” Piers cocked his head to the side at the fast approach of his other two teammates before swinging his attention back around to the shaking woman.

His first thought aside from  _speak of the devil and he will appear_ was in regards to her state. Pity coursed through him at the sight of her. She was almost unrecognizable under the dirt and blood on her pale, horror stricken face.

“My friend…” She cranked her body around to point towards the building he seen her running from. “She’s still in there--you have to help her!”

“Easy, easy...calm down. What happen to your friend?”

“Sara.” She started more calmly. “We, we were trapped in her apartment and, and then we were chased by these men, men with guns and knives.” Her voice cracked, it was only then did he noticed the large bruise forming around her neck. A sudden surge of anger coarsed through him but he subdued it while she continued on. “One kicked me out of the second floor window and took off after me. I don’t know what happened to Sara!”

“It’s okay. I’ll go in with my team and find her, but I need you to wait here and hide in the meantime. It’s not safe out here right now.” Straightening up, Piers pulled his hand to his earpiece. “Chris, I found a wounded civilian saying her friend is in need of help. Ben and I are going on ahead to investigate while Andy stays behind with the woman.”

“Copy that Piers. I’m heading over to you now to lend some help.”

“Wait here, Andy will keep you safe until more help arrives.” He turned his eyes down to Ellie, her chattering teeth clicked between them as she tried to protest. “They’ll be here in less than two minutes. You’ll be safe. I promise.” With a nod to Andy, Ben and Piers took off towards the building at a quick pace.

His foot connected to the damaged door to the building as he and Ben rounded the stairs to the second floor. Ellie did say she was thrown out of the second floor window so her friend must be up there too.

Before his foot could touch the second floor, gunshots rang out down the hall. Without hesitation, Piers picked off the hostiles as they flew out of the room and turned down the hall with Ben close at his heels. They went room by room checking each corner for Ellie’s lost friend.

“Sara!” He called out as he went, listening for any sound of a response.

Stepping into the next room, his gun fell to his side as he noticed the limp body of a young female against the far wall. Blood drenched her head to foot and wall to ceiling behind her. He sighed and called on ahead to inform Chris of the situation.

With heavy steps, Piers called off the search and rounded back downstairs and to the rest of his team.

He was going to have to break the news to her. He thought dreadingly as he neared the group.

Casting his gaze up, he noticed Finn looking her over and tending to her wounds. As soon as their eyes met, Ellie shot to her feet and limped over to him. The hope in her eyes dimming the longer she realized Sara wasn’t with them.

“Did you find her?”

His jaw clenched as he pulled back his shoulders. “Ellie…” The tone in which he said her name alone was enough for her to realize what was going on. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked away, hugging herself as she silently wept.

Piers had the sudden urge to go over and hug the sobbing woman-- anything to make her feel better. He chose to stand silently to the side and give her some space instead until she was ready to talk once more.

“Thank you for going back in and finding her." She spoke through her tears. "Did you find the men that did it?”

“I--we did find a few men. All are dead now.”

“Good.” Her voice was flat and firm as she leveled her eyes with his. “Let them burn in hell for all I care.”

Piers understood her pain better than most. He too has lost people he cares about due to war and he understands the pain and suffering that goes with it.

“We’re going to get you outta here. How’s your leg doing?” He flicked a gaze from her face to feet.

“My ankle's mildly sprained he said.” She nodded her head over to Finn with a small smile, the action making the anger in Piers spike once more. “And he said I might have a minor concussion and a busted lip from where I bit it from my fall. My neck is bruised, but it looks worse than it is. Other than that, I’m fine.” She smiled through her tear stained cheeks.

The thought that she could still smile--even if it was fake--even after all she’s been through astonished him.

“Well, don’t go too hard on yourself...don’t want you straining yourself anymore than you already are.”

“Piers’ right,” Chris interjected. “Don’t strain yourself. If you need a rest let one of us know and we’ll gladly help you out. For now, however, we’re going to have to go through a heavily armed location. So please stay close to Piers and myself.”

“Of course.” She said nonchalantly.

“What’s your name?”

“Ellie. Ellie Jackson Mah.” Chris blinked down at the woman then to the jacket she wore--it was the same one she wore when she ran into Piers a month ago.

“Mah? That...jacket...STARS...is your, do you know a Glen Mah by chance?”

“He was my father.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Ellie shrugged and looked to her feet. “No worries. He died when I was young.”

“I knew him a little bit back when I started out in STARS. He was a good man.”

Ellie blinked back up to Chris’ face. “Really?”

“I’m Chris Redfield by the way.” Recognition dawned on her face as her eyes rounded into saucers.

“ _You’re_ Chris Redfield?!” She stammered. Chris merely stood there and nodded.

“That’s right.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Redfield.” Chris chuckled.

“Just call me Chris, Ellie.” Her cheeks tinted a faint red.

“O-oh okay...Chris.” She tested the name slowly before looking over to Piers as he quietly watched the discussion go down.

“Chris, we should really keep going ahead so we can get her out of here faster.” The frivolous atmosphere broke instantly and Chris was once again back into work mode.

“You’re right. Call ahead to HQ to send in a chopper for her.”

“Already did.” Piers nodded once.

‘Alright, well, we’ll just--”

“HQ to alpha team.” Everyone paused to hear what was going to be said next. “Our chopper can’t get through to you guys. Anti-military artillery is in our way. When we can reach you and your team we’ll inform you. For the meantime,” The voice continued. “We need you to check out the point North Star up the hill from your current location.”

“Roger that HQ. Alpha leader out.” Chris tossed a apologetic grimace over to Ellie. “Sorry, looks like you’re going to be stuck with us for a little while longer it seems.”

“Nothing you can do about it.” She sighed sadly.

“Piers.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Can I trust Ellie with you while we head to North star?”

Piers flicked a blank gaze from Ellie to Chris and straighten a little more. “Yes, sir.”

The team assembled and started off up the hill towards the point North star. Piers trailed behind alongside Ellie as they marched, keeping speed with her injured leg.

“Keep close to me and what I tell you to do, you do without question alright?” He slipped her a sidelong glance to which she nodded as her reply. “Good. Don’t be afraid to ask me for a break if your leg bothers you too much.”

“I’ll be fine. You won’t have to worry about me slowing you guys down.” Her firm statement quirked up the corners of his mouth as they zeroed in on their location.

“What is this place exactly?” Ellie asked while flitting her eyes from floor to ceiling of the massive foyer they entered.

“The guerrilla’s main base. Stay behind me now.”

The team shuffled inside, moving smoothly and swiftly like one person.

“Are these...people?” Andy asked while inspecting what looked to be like some sort of crystallized cocoons spread out across the room.

“I’m picking up a reading from them.” Finn, the youngest on the team, replied.

Ellie eyed the creepy looking forms at a safe distance while the team spread out around the area.

“I’m getting a reading behind these doors!” Finn yelled from the top of the main staircase making Ellie jolt. Her hand slapped to her chest, feeling her racing heart hammering just below her touch.

“Alright. Piers, Finn...you're with me. Everyone else keep watch out here.” Chris’ booming voice sounded out as he ascended the steps alongside Finn.

She jolted again at the contact on her arm. Spinning around she noticed it was only Piers and breathed easily. “Stay close to the rest of the team while I go investigate up there."

She watched as Piers’ back disappeared beyond the doors entrance into the darkened room. Boot steps crept closer, stopping beside her.

“They’ll be alright. Little gets past Chris and Piers.” She cocked her head to the side and eyed Andy.

“Are you sure? It looks dangerous." He smiled.

“I’m sure. Those men are as indestructible as the terminator...and just as stubborn.”

“HQ this is Piers Nivans.” The two of them went deadly quiet as Andy’s radio crackled. “One of the cocoons hatched out a new type of BOW. Engaging in extermination now!” It clicked off.

Ellie’s anxiety spiked. “Do they need a hand?”

“No, they should be fine on their own, and if they need a hand they’ll call us.”

“You’re very calm about all this.” Andy smiled.

“We’ve been through this countless times and we trust each other to watch over each of our backs. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to lead us other than Chris.” A few moments of tense silence fell between them until the radio crackled once more.

“BOWs neutralized.” Piers’ voice piped up.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Andy answered.

“Everyone, move in!” Piers’ voice sounded from the radio again making Andy straighten up.

“You heard the man! Let’s move!” He barked to the other two soldiers before turning back to Ellie in a softer voice. “Stay close to me.”

The rest of the team moved in quickly. Once Ellie located Piers, Chris and Finn, her anxiety simmered back down allowing a relieved smile to touch her lips.

Piers strolled over first, his eyes sweeping her head to foot before resting back on her face. “You alright?”

“Ya, Andy and them kept a close eye on me.”

He nodded his head and turned back to Chris to let him know they were good to carry on.

Finn burst through the next door first, scouring the empty room while the rest of the team poured in behind. Piers was first to notice the strange discarded needles on the ground and swooped down to grab one.

“Captain.” He handed it over to Chris to inspect.

“C-virus.” The men jerked to attention at the female voice. Ellie stumbled behind Piers’ back with a slight yelp of surprise. He pushed her further behind him while a woman in a purple dress stalked into the light, a smile crossing her Asian features. “That’s what the guerrillas were calling it. Nice to see the cavalry is here.”

“Who are you?” Piers asked in an all business tone.

“I work here. My name’s Ada Wong. They held me hostage” The woman answered calmly while holding up her hands in surrender.

“C-virus?” Chris turned to Piers. “That must be what’s creating those J’avo.”

“Yeah, I heard them saying something about that.”

“What else did you hear?” Piers’ voice took on a more edgy note making Ellie shift behind him.

“Maybe you could put your guns down first.” Ada made a move towards the men but stopped short when they fixed their weapons on her.

“Not until you give us a reason to.” Chris stated.

“Neo-Umbrella.” The name cut the tension in the room like a knife. All eyes trained on Ada’s face with more curiosity now.

“Neo-Umbrella?”

“The organization supporting the guerrillas. Or at least I think that’s what they were calling themselves.” Ada added in matter-of-factly.

“So the C-viru came from them?” Piers lowered his gun.

“That’s all I know.”

Chris eyed the woman for a moment longer before lowering his weapon as well. “Thank you. We appreciate your cooperation. Finn.” He called over his shoulder. “You’re in charge of keeping her safe.”

“Yes, sir!”

Something about the woman didn’t sit well with Ellie. She could feel the same hesitation rolling off of the other men too. She eyed Ada only to see the woman regarding her with a cold smile and a tilt of her head.

Chris turned his back to Ada, cutting off Ellie’s sight of her and leaned in towards Piers to whisper in his ear.

“Keep an eye on her.” She guessed not even the men trusted this new woman either.

“Will do.” Piers answered and stalked up next to Finn, eyeing the woman with a slight guarded appeal.

“We found one of the staff.” Chris told HQ. "Returning to the foyer now.”

“Come on. I’ll show you a quick way back to the entrance.” The woman lead them out into a hall and straight for a door and gestured, “Here.”

As soon as everyone grew closer the sound of rapid gunfire sounded behind it. Ellie’s fear spiked once more. A steady hand clamped down on her shoulder. Turning her head over and up she met Piers’ concerned stare.

“Stay close to me no matter what happens.” It wasn’t a question, more of a direct order, one Ellie wasn’t going to disobey.

She nodded her head up to Piers as Chris kicked the door in. Ellie’s heart dropped and eyes widened at the sight of the foyer. Men in BSAA gear rapidly shot down two massive, misshapen creatures. They roared and charged the men, flinging them across the room with haunting ease.

“Everyone! Up to the second floor!” A soldier yelled over the roaring and the gunfire. Ellie jerked out of her daze as Piers grabbed her hand.

“Come on!” He dragged her into the room, dodging the overturned furniture and stray bullets in the process.

Ellie didn’t have time to react before her feet were booming across the foyer towards the second floor. The roaring grew louder, sending up a loud yelp from her mouth as one of those creature caught sight of her. It picked up a table and hurled it across the room. The wood exploded on contact against the wall behind her and Piers making her bump into his back. She stumbled a few steps but his grasp on her hand tightened as he jerked her back upright.

“Keep moving!” He screamed over the yelling and continued to drag her up the steps and between two other soldiers.

The warmth of his hand left hers so he and Chris could kick in the door up on the balcony. Ellie was hustled on the other side and stumbled to a stop in front of Ada who regarded her cooly with a tight smile.

“Your friends are having a hard time.” She leered up towards Piers as he glared at her over his shoulder.

“Ma’am, please, just try to stay out of the way.” He said dismissively.

Gunshots fired off in front of Ellie's face, ripping a scream out of her lungs and making her stumble on her butt. Her eyes tore up to the giant lizard creature climbing the wall. A hand latched around her bicep and hauled her to her feet.

“Watch out!” Piers barked while swinging Ellie behind him and fired off at the new hostile.

“We can’t advance before eliminating the hostiles!” Finn screamed over the gunshots.

All around them, the new hostiles climbed the walls and roof while the armed men fired off rounds. Ellie didn’t know where to look or stand because every time she moved someone bumped into her or those creatures were chasing after her.

Wobbling on her feet, she tossed up her hands in front of her face as one of those ugly creatures started running towards her. When a little time passed by and she was still standing she lowered her arms in time to see the creature burning away at her feet. She blinked up towards Ada lowering her gun, her icy smile etched into her features.

“Better watch out or one of those things will jump you.” She purred before turning back to the fighting leaving Ellie frozen in place.

That woman frightened her, that she knew for certain, but she did just save her. She watched her carefully as she took down another creature with ease.

“All hostiles eliminated.” A voice piped up over the radio.

“This door leads to the warehouse out back. There’s another exit in there that we could use.” Ada’s voice didn’t raise or flinch, even after all the fighting. “Come on.” She tossed over her shoulder before stepping through the doorway.

Ellie stuck close to Finn while Piers and Chris took the lead. Her eyes darted around the room, prepared for anything that might jump out at her from any angle. The team crept through the narrow enclosure, their fingers close to the triggers on their guns.

Piers spun around, his eyes darting along every face until he settled on Finn.

“The woman--she’ gone!” Chris twirled around.

“I don’t know what happened. She was here a second ago!” Finn cried out while searching for the woman.

Ellie’s stomach dropped with each second that ticked by. She knew something was up with Ada. She  _knew_  she wasn’t to be trusted. Her accusations cut off as her eyes darted to the ceiling at the sound of a clank. Metal bars appeared out of the ceiling, dropping to the floor and separating Chris and Piers from the rest of the team. Fear clawed at her throat as she turned around and more bars clanked to the only other exit behind them.

Spinning back around, her frantic eyes met Piers while he tried to wiggle the bars with no success. He tossed out a hand between the bars.

“Ellie--”

“Ada!” Chris cut in with a growl.

All eyes darted around to the woman while she smiled from beyond the bars. Their guns raised and ready for action at the slightest movement.

“Thanks for the escort. Here's something to remember me by.” Her hand darted out, tossing a small, metal ball within the enclosure.

Everything slowed to a crawl. Ellie could hear the hitched breaths of everyone around her as the ball exploded, exposing the tiny needles inside.

Before she could blink, a body darted in front of her, wrapping their long arms around and shielding her. The screams of pain brought her senses back as she gazed up to the soldier--Ben, if she recalled correctly.

His face morphed and twisted in pain as he withdrew one of his hands to the needle sticking in his neck and stumbled back with a cry.

“No, goddammit!” Chris cried out through the bars. “Not like this!”

Ben’s body burst into flames, melting his skin and gear into an unrecognizable lump of crystallized flesh right before Ellie’s eyes.

“H-he-help...m-m-me-e-eeee!”

“No goddammit!” Chris banged against the bars, sliding down to his knees while all eyes turned towards Carlos off to the side. He too burst into agonizing screams and cries as his body smoldered and heated up until all cries cut off.

She didn’t know when she landed on the ground, but she found herself crawling on her butt and hands until her back hit something cold and metal.

“Ellie!” Piers’ hand appeared on her shoulder and gave it a rough jerk. Ellie’s attention tore off of the now two dead men in front of her. “Are you okay?!” His eyes swept her head to foot in a frantic haste.

She gave a jerky nod. Her breathing jerked and heaved in erratic gasps while her body shook.

Andy was by her side in an instant, his hand ripping her to her feet just as a horrid cracking noise filled the cell. She whipped her head around. Ada was nowhere in sight but her focus was not on the missing woman, it was on the moving cocoons in front of her.

“Andy! Finn!” Chris yelled.

“We know, sir!” Andy ripped out two needles in his vest and his gun raised to his fallen comrade. His teeth grit together as the horrid creatures burst from their cocoons.

Hands ripped Ellie off her feet and behind Piers as the bars to the cells raised back up.

“Get behind me!” He yelled as one of the creatures threw Finn against the wall and the other knocked Andy off his feet.

The creature honed in on Ellie and charged her way. Her bristling screams ripped out of her were drowned out by the creature's roar of fury.

“Over here! HEY!” Chris shot at the things head making it whip around and swing out a clawed hand towards him. The sudden impact knocked Chris off his feet and right into Piers as the two men tumbled into a heap on the ground.

Before they could recover, the thing tore Chris off his feet once more. Swinging him against the wall, it finally threw him to the ground at an awkward angle.

“Chris!” Piers cried out as he jumped to his feet and began firing off at the thing’s head.

Andy and Finn recovered from their previous mishap and dealt with the other BOW. While Ellie sat crushed against the far wall in terror. Piers fought off the other one in front of her and dragged Chris’ limp body away at the same time. Finally, the two creature’s bodies burned away in a final screech leaving everyone panting and shook up.

Something wet trailed down Ellie’s face. She hadn’t realized she was crying until a raw sob cut through her chest.

“This is Piers Nivans,” He started in his radio while Finn rushed over to Ellie. “We need a medic and back up.”

“Ellie, are you okay?” Finn lowered his face to her’s brushing away her runaway tears as she wrapped her shaking arms around him. “Ellie?” He tensed up, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he patted her back and waited for her to calm down. “It’s okay…”

Piers lifted his head perturbed by the display beside him and gritted his teeth and shot to his feet.

“We should continue on and meet up with Charlie team outside so we can get Chris medical help and Ellie out of here.” He looked to Andy. “Give me a hand with him. Finn,” The younger man broke apart from Ellie. “Take her outside.”

Ellie shrank back from his straightforward tone and irate glare.

The blades of the helicopter whipped up a harsh wind across Ellie’s face making her wince. She turned around at the sound of Piers yelling over the blazing helicopter.

“This’ll take you outta here. I already updated them on everything.” He stated flatly.

“Thanks for everything, Piers. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

“Have a safe flight home.” He turned on his heels and stomped off, leaving Ellie confused and taken aback from his abrupt exit.


	3. Chapter 3

The night Ellie got home from Edonia she got a call from the hospital. Her grandmother had a heart attack--no doubt brought on from the stress of Ellie being in the middle of the war. Regret and blame laid heavily on her shoulders while she sank into the uncomfortable hospital chair. Her grandmothers usual pink cheeks were as grey as the sky outside. The bags under her eyes were as black and bleak as Ellie’s mood.

Ellie heaved out a long breath as she sank further into the chair and trying to keep her eyes open. She hasn’t slept a wink in over twenty four hours but now the events of the last few days are finally crashing down on her. She stifled the third yawn from her mouth and stretched out her arms over her chest.

With a jolt, she snapped awake. Confused, her eyes landed on the woman in the hospital bed across from her. She settled back down as the woman’s aged eyes peeled open, their distant gaze settling on Ellie’s face. She tried to speak but the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose only made the words come out as a jumbled mess.

“Hi, grandma. How you feeling?’ Ellie said while leaning over her knees and placing her hand over one of the frail woman’s.

Marie nodded her head weakly with a cracked smile, tears glistened in her eyes making Ellie’s heart bleed.

“Ellie?” She mumbled out, making her mask fog up and clear again.

“Ya, grandma...it’s me.”

Weakly, Marie lifted her shaky arms out towards her. Realizing what she was doing, Ellie bent over and met her the rest of the way. Snuggling her face into her neck, her grandmother patted her back.

“I’m sorry--” She sobbed. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to put you under so much stress.”

“Ellie bear,” She removed her mask and lifted her granddaughters face to her’s. “Don’t blame yourself for this. It was my own fault for working myself up.” She said breathlessly.

“But I--”

“Ellie.” Ellie knew to not argue with her grandmother when she used that tone of voice. She shut her mouth and let her grandmother continue. “No if's, and’s or but’s. This was not your fault and that’s that.” She finished with a firm hmph and nod of her head.

“Okay, grandma...okay.”

Like a blink of an eye. Her grandmother’s stern face softened and quirked up into a smile, crinkling her aged eyes. She placed her hands on either side of Ellie’s face. “Oh I’m so happy you’re alright, I was so worried about you two over there...where’s Sara? Is she at our place sleeping?” And just like that, Ellie’s composure snapped and she broke down in another sob of tears.

Marie could only look on in muted silence while Ellie composed herself enough to string together a coherent sentence. “She--she’s...oh grandma…” She shook her head. “Sara’s dead. She’s dead and it’s my fault. I should have stayed with her at the apartment and not try to escape.”

“Shhhhh. There, there...it’s no one’s fault deary. Now stop your crying.”

“Grandma...she’s gone” Ellie sucked in a calming breath as her voice cracked. “She’s gone.”

“I know it hurts my dear...I know.” Marie shimmied over in her bed and patted the spot beside her. Ellie didn’t hesitate to plop down and rest her head on her grandmother’s chest and sob away.

She was numb back in Edonia, but it was as if someone had broken down the damn. Releasing the flood of emotions and pain with it. Everything hurt. Her chest, her head, her body. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry herself to sleep--no, what she really wanted was her best friend back. Sara would have known what to do right now to make Ellie feel better...but she’ll never know now.

A hiccup and cry tore out of her. Wrapping a hand over her mouth she set her head back down on her grandmother’s chest. Ellie took the loss of her closest friend as well as Marie had thought. It pained her in all new ways to see her granddaughter so broken and alone and to not be able to do anything to help her. All she could do now was be a support beam for her. Hug her. Hold her. Listen to her as she cries and tell her it will be okay one day.

“My little Ellie Bear…my poor, poor Ellie bear.” She kissed her forehead and hummed Ellie’s favorite children’s song and rocked her gently in her arms.

December and Christmas passed in mourning silence. Marie recovered from her heart attack but it left her weak and exhausted. The usual bustling, spunky woman was now quiet and slow, but she’ll take whatever blessings she can get no matter how minuscule they were. They didn’t bother celebrating Christmas. Marie thought better than trying to cheer Ellie up. So, instead, they lounged around the house and watched some movies. Being together was enough of a gift for either of them and they weren’t going to waste it.

It was a cold January day when Ellie found herself climbing the BSAA’s North American branches steps. Inside the main entrance, Ellie spotted a well dressed woman behind her desk typing away on her computer.

“Excuse me.” The woman flicked her blue eyes up to Ellie, a smile curving her red lips. “I was wondering, I mean...I’m looking for Piers Nivans. Do you know where I can find him?”

The woman--who’s name according to her name tag was Kayla, pursed her lips and resumed typing on her computer. “Do you have an appointment?”

“I, uh, I...no.”

“Do you have a pass?”

“No…” Her confidence quickly drained.

“Then I’m sorry, you can’t see him.” She said curtly.

Ellie leaned in closer. “Please, I’ll only be a moment. I just wanted to thank him for helping me out a month ago in Edonia--”

“I’m sorry but no pass and no appointment means I can’t let you in." Kayla tossed her black hair over her shoulder and met Ellie's gaze. "Now, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if that’s all you have to ask.”

She sighed and retracted herself away from the desk. Defeated, she turned around only to smack nose first into someone’s chest with an  _oof!_

“Oh!” She stumbled back. “I’m--I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry…”

“Okay, we really have to stop meeting like this and you have to start looking where you’re going.” Piers fixed his jacket and straightened up.

“Good morning, Piers.” He lifted his eyes off of Ellie and over her shoulder to a smiling Kayla.

“Morning’.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--I actually came here to see you.” She stammered harder the hotter her cheeks became.

“I was just asking her to leave Piers. Do you need a hand?” Ellie hinted the slight edge to Kayla’s tone and the ever so slight twitch of her lip as she smiled over to Piers.

“That won’t be necessary, Kayla.” He batted away her poor excuse for flirting and turned back to Ellie. “We can talk in my office if you’d like?”

“S-sure...if you’re not busy that is!” She added in quickly and making him smile.

“No, no. I have time. Come on.” Placing his hand on the small of her back, he lead her past Kayla’s desk and towards the elevators. The tense and uncomfortable atmosphere between them didn't waver when Piers didn’t pull his hand away from her back.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ellie tried to ease out of his touch without trying to make it obvious that it was making her uncomfortable. But before she could move too much, the elevator doors dinged open and Piers was ushering her out the doors and down the hall before she could protest. Strangers stalked past them, nodding their heads and greeted Piers as they past by. He answered them quickly or with a nod without breaking stride until they made it to an office.

“Please, sit down.” He gestured towards the chair opposite the desk which Ellie gladly took. “What can I do for you?” Piers said while sitting in the opposite chair and resting his hands on the desk in front of him.

Ellie finally managed to lift her gaze to his face the first time since they ran into each other. The dark bags under his eyes made her curious but she didn’t inquire on it out of politeness sake and got right to the point.

“I...it’s nothing really. I just wanted to thank you again for your help in Edonia. Is Captain Redfield around? I actually wanted to talk to him in regards to…”

“Chris isn’t here.” Piers cut in rather sharply. His mood changed like the weather outside.

“O, Oh...well, do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Captain Redfield has been missing since Edonia. Know one knows where he is or when he’ll be back.” Ellie shifted in her seat, her mouth gaping in disbelief.

“Oh! I’m so sorry...I didn’t know.”

“Clearly.”

“Maybe I should leave,” Ellie shot to her feet. “This doesn’t seem like a good time and you seem very busy. I’ll…” She didn’t finish her sentence but shuffled closer to the office door.

“Wait.” She froze with her hand on the doorknob when Piers dashed to his feet and over to her. The lines on his face etched deeper into his brow. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off sounding mean. We’ve been very busy here with the captain’s disappearance and everyone's a little edgy and snappy. I’m glad you came actually.” Ellie blinked back.

“Y-you are?”

“I wanted to apologize for how I acted before you left. It was rude and unprofessional of me to behave how I did with you. I’m sorry.” She reeled back in stunned silence. She came here to express her gratitude to him and his team for all they’ve done for her, not for him to apologize to her.

“You don’t have to apologize--”

“No.” He stated seriously. “I do. It was wrong of me to act like that and I have no excuse for my behaviour. I’d like to make it up to you. How ‘bout I buy you a coffee?”

“You really don’t have to do that." She insisted. "I didn’t notice your attitude. Really.”

“I insist. Please allow me to apologize. You did say you came here to thank me so allow me to show you at least this bit of kindness in return.”

She chewed her bottom lip while she thought over his kind gesture. “Well...one drink won’t matter I guess...sure, why not.” His smile reached his eyes and smoothed out the harsh lines on his forehead. His shoulder relaxed greatly.

“Perfect. Why not tonight after work?”

“Oh, er, I mean...sure. Tonight is good.”

“If tonight isn’t great I can schedule it in for a better time for you?” Ellie couldn’t think straight while he stood so close to her. The scent of his body wash and cologne tickled her nose and sent her heart racing.

“No!” She winced at her sudden outburst, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. “I mean, No. Tonight is great.” She finished with a small smile.

“Okay. We could meet up at that coffee shop we met at say...seven?”

“Seven works for me.” The corner of his lips curled.

“Perfect. Here’s my number in case something comes up and you need to get a hold of me.” He scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to Ellie. She held it like it was some ancient artifact before shoving it into her jacket pocket.

“Okay. Well, see you tonight then...Mr. Nivans.”

“Piers.” She cocked up a brow. “Just call me Piers.”

“Alright...Piers. See you tonight.” She strode out of his office, stumbling once over the carpet and making her swear under her breath. She didn’t see the amused smile it brought to Piers’ face as she skirted down the hall. But she could feel his heated glare on the back of her head as she turned the corner.

Ellie drew in a deep breath, tingling her throat and burning her nose as she calmed her racing heart. Blinking up at the entrance to the coffee shop, her hand hesitated over the handle. Voices of self doubt rattled inside her head.

What was she doing here? Why had she ever agreed to meet up with Piers in the first place. Sure he sort of forced her into a corner and made her do it, but she still could have texted him saying something came up and left it at that. So, why was she standing outside in the chilly air shaking like a nervous schoolgirl?

Excitement? Curiosity?

She scoffed and shook off her nerves and opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, the smell of exotic coffees and desserts hit her in the face.

She wasn’t bound by any rules--she could turn around and leave whenever she wanted to. She was an adult and in charge of her life.

“Hi.” Piers’ voice startled her out of her prep talk. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I saved us a seat more in the back.” Releasing her hand from her chest, a slow smile spread to her cheeks. She swept him head to foot. From his casual jeans and sweater to his bright, smiling face. Her breath hitched on his hazel eyes, sending her insides up in flame.

“S-sure. Lead the way.” She gestured with her hands and trailed behind him. It felt like the whole room was watching them as they strolled across the room. She tried to ignore the feeling but it stuck to her like hot glue.

Like Piers had said, he saved them a table tucked far in the back of the packed room. Couples and friends laughed while drinking their coffees as she scooted behind him.

The place was exactly the same as she remembered it last. It put a little warmth to her smile as she sat down. At least one thing in her life hasn’t changed. She thought as she slipped off her jacket and grandmother’s scarf--that she doesn’t know Ellie borrowed. It matched her outfit to a T and she didn’t want her grandmother asking questions. In all honesty, Ellie lied to her grandmother. s

She told her she was going out for a walk for some fresh air and might stop by a coffee shop. So it wasn’t a complete lie...she just failed to mention who she was having coffee with. No harm in that.

_She'll find out one way or another._  The little voice in her head cooed.

“You look really nice tonight.” Piers’ voice drew her out of her daze once again until she realized what he had said. A blush crept up her cheeks.

“Thanks...so do you. It seems weird to see you in normal clothes. It seems like every time I run into you, you’re always in your BSAA gear. Now it’s like you’re…”

“--Normal?” He finished with a quirk of his lip. “I guess that’s understandable considering our circumstances and all.”

Silence fell between them. With nothing to say, Ellie casted a glance around the room, stopping to admire all the people around her.

“How’s your grandmother? She doing better?” She flicked her gaze off of a cute couple leaning over each other across the way and over to Piers.

“Oh, she’s doing good--better now. Doctors say she’ll recover...in time, but it might take a while. She gets a little snippy with me every so often when I try to help her out, but that’s just my grandma. She never liked people helping her. She always wanted to do it herself.” She chuckled.

“Hm, I see where you get it from then.”

“Get what?” She tossed up a curved brow.

“Your fiery, bold personality.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

Piers folded his hands in front of him and leaned in closer, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “So you casually call every man that runs into you a jerk then? I’d hate to see you riled up.” Her cheeks flared up.

“I was having a bad day...and I apologized...eventually.”

“Yes, you were, and you did.” He chuckled, the musical sound sent her stomach rolling and she couldn’t help but join in.

“Okay, so I may get a little riled up sometimes, but not as bad as you think I do.”

“I’ll save that judgement for when I get to know you better.” He smiled again, this time the light caught the dark circles under his eyes. Ellie’s smile dropped into a concern frown.

“You look tired. Busy day?”

Piers shifted in his seat and combed a hand through his hair. “It’s been a little hectic, ya, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Any news on your captain...Chris?” The light atmosphere faded as Piers’ face fell.

“No...not yet, but we’re still looking.”

“And Finn and Andy...how are they doing?”

“They’re doing the best they can. Finn took the loss of Ben and Carlos pretty hard and hasn’t quiet bounced back from it yet. Andy has dove head first into his work. I get a little worried about him sometimes. Whenever I try to talk to him about it he just brushes me off and says I’m doing the same thing.” Ellie did something she never expected. She reached across the small table and placed her hand over his. Piers jerked at the contact but didn’t brush her aside, and for that, she was grateful.

“I’m so, so sorry...Andy told me about your team. You were all so close--like family. I know what it’s like to lose the ones you love and care about.” Piers’ eyes trailed to her hand over his. The soft,light, ivory skin sent chills over his body and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. As soon as the sensation was there, it was gone again as her hand retreated back to her side.

“Thank you.” Was all he could mutter out with the slightest hint of emotion behind it.

“Don’t overwork yourselves--all of you. You already have so much on your plates to deal with, adding more work to it will only make matters worse.”

“Thanks. I know it seems like a lot to you, but trust me, I know my limits and this is my job after all. I can handle it.” Her smile gave him support but the look behind her eyes told him she didn’t believe him. “But enough of this. What would you like to drink? It’s on me tonight.” His flashed a smile.

“I’m more than capable of buying my own food and drink, Piers. Besides, you bought me one last time.”

“I insist. This was my idea and as a gentleman, I should pay. Go on. What would you like?”

Ellie thought it over for a moment before finally rolling her eyes. “Hot chocolate and a piece of lemon cake, please.”

“Hot chocolate again?” He teased. “Not much of a coffee drinker?”

“It’s bitter. Hot chocolate is delicious and has everything I need in one drink. Hot and chocolate.” Piers burst out laughing and shook his head.

“I guess it does, eh? Okay,” He took out his wallet and stood from his chair. “Wait here, I’ll go get our order.” And with that he started towards the cashier.

Ellie kept her eyes trained on the back of his form as he made it to the cash. Something pulled inside her, something she hasn’t felt in a long time...and that scared her. Tearing her eyes off of Piers, she tapped her fingers across the table and absentmindedly listened to the other conversations.

“Here you are,” Piers appeared once more with their drinks and the lemon cake in his hands. “One hot chocolate and your lemon cake.” She gladly took the offerings with a smile.

“Thanks. It smells wonderful.” She lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her nose and inhaled deeply. A small moan rumbled in her throat as the sweet chocolate tickled her nose. Opening her eyes, Piers regarded her in amused silence. “What?”

“Oh, nothing…” He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze round the room. “So...tell me about you. What do you like to do? Hobbies?”

“Hobbies?” She had to think about it for a moment as she took a sip of her drink. “Well, I enjoy reading and watching old movies with my grandma. What about you?”

A hint of a smirk tugged on his lips. “Reading and old movies? Sounds nice.”

“It sounds old doesn’t it?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It sounds nice. Me on the other hand, well, I’m not interesting.” She gaped.

“Oh come on! I told you mine.”

“But I’m not interesting.” He protested.

“You work for the BSAA on  _alpha_ team. You  _must_ be good at something to be on alpha team.” Her voice dripped with excitement. Piers laughed quietly to himself at her childish endearment.

“I’m a sniper and the lieutenant.”

“A sniper?! Wow, that’s awesome. Good shot?”

He smirked. “One of the best.”

“What else do you like?” Her red lipstick came to his mind but he banished the thought away almost immediately and straightened his spine.

“I like...sports, hockey and football mostly.”

“Really? My dad and I used to watch hockey all the time...it was his favourite.” Ellie blinked away the threat of tears before Piers could notice and took another sip of her drink to distract her thoughts.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“You can ask anything you like, I don’t have to answer it if I don’t want to though.”

“Okay...How did your parents die?” She expected the question, that’s why she didn’t seem so surprised when he asked.

“They were murdered.”

“God,” Piers winced. “Ellie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, no.” She cut in and waved him off. “It’s fine. Really. It happened a long time ago.”

“Still, they were your parents. Did they find out who did it?”

“No…” She jerked at the light touch on her hand. Flicking her eyes up, she wavered from Piers’ hand on hers to the soft expression in his eyes. It wasn’t pity--thank god--she had enough of that shit from everyone else she’d ever met. She didn’t want their pity. Pity wouldn’t bring back her parents or make her feel better. She wanted to be treated normally.

Piers didn’t say anything, just merely rested his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze to comfort her. The action alone was enough to make her feel better and she quietly thanked him.

“So,” She said while pulling her hand into her lap. “Did you always know you wanted to be in the BSAA?”

“Well, my family has a history of being in the military, so, sort of...I guess?”

“You guess?” She chuckled.

“I always wanted to continue on the family tradition. After I graduated from the military academy, Chris sought me out and asked for me to join the BSAA and I accepted.” He propped his elbows up on the table and leaned in closer. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Nothing right now. I'm still looking after my grandma for the time being.”

“Well, hey, if you ever want a job you should apply at the BSAA.” He said with a wink causing Ellie’s heart to fumble.

“Me? Join the BSAA? No.”

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t be good at it.”

“You don’t have to work in the field, even in the offices.”

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. “Office work? Nah, that’s not for me. I couldn’t sit at a desk all day and do the same thing day in and day out.”

“So what  _do_  you want to do?” His smile lifted once again.

“I never actually thought about it hard enough. My grandma wanted me to go off to college but I couldn’t stand the idea of leaving my grandmother on her own once I graduate.”

“Okay. Forget about that for a moment. What would you  _like_  to do.”

“Like to do? I don’t know? I sort of like to write.”

“Write?”

“Ya.” Her voice lowered as her blush burned red as her lipstick. “It’s silly, really.”

“No it’s not." He leaned in closer. "Write. Write what? Like journalism?”

She shook her head slowly. “No. I like stories--books. I like creating worlds and people and their adventures with it. I don’t know. There’s something magical about it. All the books we read and see in bookstores, all those ideas came from people's imagination. They have the power to string words together to make people laugh...cry...it’s amazing what words can do.” Piers couldn't tear his eyes off her glowing face. The shy girl that sat in front of him lit up at the mention of her dream.

“Why not take a writing class?”

“I couldn’t leave my grandma alone. Not right now especially.”

“You could do an online course if leaving your grandmother alone makes you nervous.” She flicked her gaze back up to Piers and blinked back. He leaned so far over they were almost nose to nose. His eyes trailed down to her lips then flicked back up to her eyes.

“I never thought about online classes before. That...that’s a great idea.”

“You should look into it. You’d do great at writing.”

“I think I will. Thank you.” She said sincerely. His face lit up with joy.

“No problem. You gotta let me read whatever you write though.”

“What?!” She squeaked.

“Ya. I wanna read your stuff.” He repeated with a nod of his head.

“I don’t know...it’s not going to be good.”

“You’re too hard on yourself. You never know, it might be worth reading.” Noticing the distance between them, or, lack of it therefor, he cleared his throat and sat back in his seat.

After the two finished their drinks and food, Piers offered to drive her home. They bickered and argued, sending up weird glances from the neighboring customers. With a huff from Ellie and a victorious smile from Piers, she accepted his offer.

The chilly night air dropped another few degrees by the time they finished their drinks. Their breath puff out in front of them as they made their way to his truck.

Ellie admired the starry sky as Piers drove. The twinkling lights glittered and sparkled above her head, reminding her of when she used to stargaze as a child with her father. The painful memory bit at her heart but it vanished as Piers came to a stop in front of her place.

“Here we are. Getting a little chilly tonight.”

“Ya. I never knew it got this cold in the cities.”

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. “Sometimes. Sometimes it’s warmer here.” Piers undid his seat belt and opened his door.

Ellie watched curiously as he padded around the front end and opened her door. “After you.” He gestured wide with his arm making her laugh.

“Why thank you.” She climbed out into the cold, wrapping her jacket tighter around her as she made her way up the steps to her place. “Wanna come in for a bit?”

“Sure.” He answered as he followed her up the small flight of steps and inside the darkened apartment.

“Grandma?” She called out. “Grandma you still awake?”

“I’m in the kitchen deary. Where were you? You were gone...for...oh.” Her grandmother poked her head out of the kitchen and blinked back in surprise at Piers. A small smile spread across her lips. One that Piers noticed, looked an awful lot like Ellie’s smile only older. “Hello, dear.” Marie said while stalking over to the couple.

“I’m Piers. Piers Nivans. I helped Ellie out in Edonia during the fighting. I’ve heard a lot about you from your granddaughter.” He said while extending his hand out for Marie to shake. The older woman gladly did while giving Ellie a sidelong look and smirk.

“Nice to meet you Piers and thank you for your help. I don’t know what I would have done if something were to have happened to my Ellie.”

“No problem ma’am.” He lowered his hand back to his side.

“So, this is where you went off to. I figured something was up when I saw you sneaking out with my scarf.” Ellie's eyes widened.

“Sorry, ma’am--”

“Just call me Marie, Piers.”

Piers grinned. Definitely just like her granddaughter. He thought to himself. “Sorry, Marie. I asked Ellie out for coffee when she stopped by my office today.”

“That’s quite alright Piers. You don’t have to apologize for my granddaughters secrets.” She winked. Piers shifted his weight on his other foot and gave a firm nod and a  _yes, ma’am_.

“It wasn’t a secret.” Ellie groaned. “You just would have been nosy about it.”

“Me? Nosy? Why Ellie bear I’m just a sweet old woman. I’d never be nosy with you.” She wacked Ellie’s arm playfully making he two giggle. She turned back to Piers. “Well, don’t just loiter in the doorway dear. Come inside. I made cookies while you were out.”

Ellie turned to Piers to see if it was alright but the man was already smiling and taking off his jacket. He mumbled something about “just the same” under his breath making Ellie quirk an eyebrow up.

“So, Piers. What is it you do exactly in the BSAA?” Marie asked as she trailed into the kitchen and got the plates ready while Ellie showed Piers to the table.

“I’m the lieutenant of alpha team and a sniper.” The astonishment in Marie’s voice could be heard.

“Oh, my. Lieutenant  _and_  a sniper. How long have you been in the BSAA for?” She asked while placing a plate of cookies in front of them and taking a seat across the table.

“About four years now.” He said while taking a bite out of the cookie. “These are really good.”

“Thanks. Their Ellie’s favourite since she was young.”

“Grandma.” Ellie mumbled before taking a cookie for herself.

“Must be a hard job. Always away and on tours and constantly training.”

“It’s not for everyone. I agree it’s sometimes hard with the constant going back and forth but I enjoy it a lot.”

“Why thank you for your service, Piers.” The corner of her eyes crinkled with her smile.

“Thank you, ma’am--I mean Marie. It’s an honor.”

“I hope my thick skulled granddaughter didn’t give you a hard time over in Edonia.”

“Grandma!”

“No, ma’am. Not at all.” Piers said with a chuckle. “I’m shocked at how controlled she was even under so much pressure. Few soldiers--let alone civilians can do that.” Both sets of eyes turned to Ellie as she quietly munched on her cookie and looked away.

Marie turned her eyes up to the small clock on the wall and clucked her tongue. “Oh my, it’s already after ten.” She turned back to Piers with a sad smile. “It was a pleasure to meet you Piers, but I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you two. I’m a little tired from cooking.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Marie.” With one last handshake, Marie climbed to her feet accompanied by Piers. “I should probably head home too. I have an early day again tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you out. I’ll be back in a moment to do the dishes grandma so don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, deary. Good night Piers, don’t work too hard.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Marie narrowed her eyes jokingly. “I, I mean, Marie.”

The three split from the kitchen, one heading to bed while Ellie showed Piers to the door. As soon as Ellie closed the apartment door behind her and stepped back out into the cold, Piers chimed in.

“She’s really nice. I can see why you admire her so much.”

“Thanks. She is amazing isn’t she?” Ellie said while turning her gaze up to a smiling Piers.

“Mmh. You heading to bed too?”

“No. I’m gonna clean the kitchen and probably read for a bit. I had fun tonight. Thanks for the hot chocolate.” His grin widened.

“No problem. I enjoyed myself as well. It was nice to relax for a bit.” Silence fell between them. Piers made no move to leave, but simply smiled down at Ellie’s rosy cheeks from the cold night air. “God, I love your lipstick.” Both sets of eyes widened.

“P-pardon?”

“I didn’t--did I say that out loud?” She nodded her head, making his ears and cheeks dust in red. “I, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright Piers.” She said with a laugh. “Thank you.” He took a step closer, closing what little remained of the distance.

“They look so soft.” He brushed a finger over her lips making her freeze. “Like a flower petal…”

Closing the remaining distance between, he pressed his shaky lips to hers as an almost afterthought. Ellie didn’t respond at first. The whole moment took her by surprise and she stood frozen in place while Piers’ hands cupped her cheeks. The warmth of his body soaked her front making her moan. The little sound gave Piers the extra courage he needed to continue.

While his hands moved down to her waist, Ellie’s hands found their way to his neck and into his hair. The soft texture took her by surprise. He tasted of coffee and mint from his toothpaste making her smile. Piers Dipped her head a little further back to get a better position when a car horn close by shocked them out of their little trance. They split apart a little too quickly. Unable to look into the other's eyes, Ellie piped up first.

“I, I should go. I have to clean up.”

“Ya…” He sounded breathless as he started down the steps. “Ya I should go too. Work in the morning. Night.” His red ears reddened as he met her eyes but turned away with a smile.

“Night, Piers.” She placed her hand on the doorknob but stopped.

“See you round.”

“Ya...night.” She stepped inside and shut the door quietly.

“Did you say good night to Piers?” The sound of her grandmother’s voice behind her startled her out of her trance. Spinning around she locked eyes onto her grinding grandmother. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood on the steps in her robe and nightgown.

“Uh...y-ya. Ya I did. He just left.”

“Uh huh.” Her smile faltered as she started down the steps. “Ellie, I know you like him and he’s a very nice man.”

“But?” She could feel the heavy mood in the air.

“But I don’t think you should...you know...continue on with whatever it is this is."

“What?! Why?!” Ellie climbed the last few steps on the stairs and jerked her head up to meet her grandmother’s blank stare.

“His work is dangerous and I fear one day he might not come back at all--”

“Stop it!”

“Ellie, listen to me!” She latched onto Ellie’s shoulders and gave her a firm shake. “What if he doesn’t come back on one of his tours? I don’t want to see you getting hurt like that. You already lost so much in your young life I can’t see you get hurt again.” She brushed away a stray tear from Ellie’s cheek as she stood in silence, unable to say anything. “You understand what I’m saying.”

“You said maybe.” She blinked up with, her eyes narrowing. “It might not happen to him. You don’t know!”

“Ellie…”

“He’s one of the best in the BSAA. People like him don’t die!” Marie pulled her into a hug and patted her hair down as she cried into the nook of her neck.

“Ellie, I know this hurts now, but it’s better now when the emotions are fresh instead of down the line when they get deeper. Listen to me, don’t do this...I only say this because I love you and and don’t want to see you lose another person you love to war.” Ellie remained silent. “Promise me Ellie.”

“...Okay...I, I’ll tell him we can only be friends.” A relieved smile touched Marie’s face.

“This hurts me to have to tell you this, but please understand I only mean the best for you.”

“Ya.” She mumbled. “I’m going to bed now...night.”

“Good night deary...sleep well.”

Ellie dragged her feet up the flight of stairs and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of silent tears. She knew her grandmother meant well, but it hurt more coming from her. Why’d it have to be him? Why couldn’t he have been in an office or business...why did it have to be the BSAA?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she fished it out and read the message.

**Just got home. Have a good night Ellie. Maybe we could do this again soon?**

**-Piers.**

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, burning her eyes as she replied.

**Sounds great. Could we actually meet up tomorrow? I wanna talk to you.**

**-Ellie.**

The reply came back almost immediately.

**Sure. How about during my break at lunch?**

**-Piers.**

**See you then. Night.**

**-Ellie.**

The phone plopped on her bed as she curled up and cried into her pillow. She might as well get it over with as quickly as possible but she couldn’t deny the ache it made in her chest.


	4. Strange encounters 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. School has been very heavy this passed month. But these two chapters have been in my google docs for a long while and I finally found the time to edit and post them.

 

Ellie's eyes darted to her watch then to the doors for the tenth time within a few minutes. Her heart pounded, and her nerves wouldn't settle down. She shifted again in her chair and took a sip of her hot chocolate as she waited for Piers to arrive. She got to the coffee shop— _their_  coffee shop. A pained smile cracked her mouth.

_He won't be referring to this place as theirs after today._  She thought.

Ellie's head jerked up at the sound of the door opening and froze. All her anxiety's peaked as soon as her eyes landed on Piers. His cheery smile was like the twist of the knife bedded in her heart.

Piers noticed Ellie and with a slight wave he started towards her. Ellie gulped down the rising panic. After she had reassured herself that this was all for everyone's benefits, she plastered on a smile.

"Hey." Piers' voice broke her out of her own little world. He pulled the chair out across from her and sat down, his broad smile growing wider with the moment.

"Hi." She managed to say. "Glad you could make it."

Piers reached across the table and placed a hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It wasn't a big deal. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ellie searched his face for any doubt on why she called him to meet her here, but found nothing. His now prominent dark bags under his eyes dulled under his smile and bright eyes. She cleared her throat and straightened her spine.

"Piers, I had a great time last night."

"And..." He tried prompting her. Before she answered Ellie took back her hand from his, making the smile on his face fall slightly.

"But, I think we shouldn't continue with what we're doing."

"Wha—was it something I did?" He blinked back, put off from her statement. "I'm sorry if I came off too strong..."

"No, no, no." Ellie waved her hands. "It's not like that!"

"Then what?"

"I just...I'm not...looking for someone right now, and I don't return the same feelings you have. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I must have misread the signs then." He said sharply.

"Piers," She began softly. "I'm sorry. It was never my intentions to lead you on."

"Really? Because you fooled me." He leaned back in his chair and took a calming breath. "I'm not trying to come off as pushy, but if it was never your intentions then you should have made that more clear in the beginning. If you didn't feel anything for me then why did you kiss me back?"

Ellie ran one of her nails over her thumb as she thought out her answer. "It took me by surprise..."

She overheard him lightly snort.

"I'm not lying."

"You could have still said something to me."

He paused.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" She observed a few customers turn their heads towards her at the pitch of her voice and lowered her eyes back to her hands. "I-I mean no."

"Would you be willing to give us a chance?" Ellie nibbled on her lip, the action not going unnoticed by Piers. "You're not telling me everything. You're nervous. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Is it your grandma?" She flinched. "It is isn't it?! What did she say? If it's something I did—"

"It's not you!" Piers reeled back and gawked blankly as Ellie tried to regain control over her breathing. "It's your job. Piers, I lost too many people to these wars and bio attacks. I've been lied to, kept in the dark and watched those I love suffer from it. I can't do that again. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings—believe me."

A deafening hush fell over the shop; it felt as if all eyes were glued to Ellie. She shifted her feet towards the exit, ready to bolt out of there at any moment but Piers' voice stopped her.

"Ellie, I'm sorry but I can't...my job—I can't leave it behind."

"Then there's nothing more to say." Ellie stood from her seat and placed on a sad smile. "Thank you again for everything you did for me, Piers. You have no idea how grateful I am of you and your team and for your generosity." She half expected him to stop her, but to her disappointment, he didn't. He remained seated and watched silently as she left the shop. Ellie held back her tears as best she could and put up her brave face.

As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Piers clenched his fists on the table and clucked his tongue in frustration. "Damn it." He breathed under his breath. "God damn it."

A week blurred passed and Ellie stood over the kitchen sink scrubbing the dishes furiously. She catch herself eyeing her phone sitting on the counter beside her. With a frustrated, disgusted snort, she refocused her attention back onto the plate she was cleaning and scrubbed harder.

"I think that plate is clean enough for God to eat off of now, Ellie." Ellie jerked her head over to her grandmother as she lingered in the doorway to the kitchen. Her eyes trained on the plate Ellie was furiously cleaning.

Ellie flicked her eye back to the plate, put it to the side and picked up another one to clean with a shrug of her shoulders. "There was a stain that wasn't coming off." She heard her grandmother shuffle beside her and place a gentle hand on one of her shoulders.

"Ellie," Her voice was clip. "I know it hurts right now, but it's better this way. It's better to have ended things before they began than have it hurt even more if you two got closer. I know you're angry at me, but in time you'll understand my reasoning."

"I'm not angry at you grandma." Ellie sighed and placed the dish to the side and glanced up. "What you did, you did it for me—I understand that."

"But?"

"I'm just angry at myself."

"Oh?"

"I get why you told me to stop things between Piers and I agree with it...but..." Ellie's eyes trailed over to her phone with a sad sigh. Marie followed her gaze and with a knowing smile nodded her head.

"Give it time, deary. Time is important right now. These feelings will dull with time, giving you a chance to move on. But always remember, this was the best choice for you." Marie placed a quick peck to Ellie's temple and draped her arms around her, cloaking her in a warm embrace.

"Thanks, grandma." The two stood in comfortable silence until Marie piped up.

"Ellie, would you mind stopping by the grocery store for me?"

"Sure, what did you need?" Ellie dried off the soap water on her hands and leaned against the counter.

"Well, I was planning on making your favourite tonight—"

"—Meatballs?!" Marie swayed her head with a chuckle.

"And I need you to pick me up some of the meat and a spice. Think you could grab them?"

Ellie nodded quickly, jumped to her feet and was already pulling on her jacket while Marie trailed into the living room. "Oh, and after we could watch a movie—your choice which one."

Bobbing her head and zipping up her jacket, she turned to Marie with a smile reaching her eyes for the first time that week. "Thanks grandma, you're the best."

"Why Ellie, I already knew that. But thanks for reminding me." Ellie levelled her eyes while Marie flashed her a devilish smile.

"Okay, grandma. I'll be back in an hour. Don't let the compliment get to your head before then." And with that, Ellie clicked the door closed behind her.

Marie let out another chuckle under her breath and returned to finish up the dishes while she waited for Ellie to get back. She hoped the fresh air would help clear her granddaughters head and lift her mood.

With a sigh, Marie flung her hands into the soapy water and began to scrub the dishes. Absentmindedly, her eyes trailed over to Ellie's phone she forgot to grab and a scowl brushed her lips.

A part of her piped up, was she wrong for breaking them apart? He might not have had the safest job, but what if he could have made her happy? Was she wrong? Her thoughts shifted again. No. Ellie deserves more, she deserves a life of happiness and one away from all these wars and bio nonsense.

A knock came to the door. Raising a grey eyebrow, Marie dried her hands on her apron and started for the front door. Her mood fell as she opened the door, revealing the one and only person whose appearance has hung over their heads this passed week like a dark shadow.

"Piers? What are you doing here?" Marie straightened her spine, ready to slam the door at any moment but stopped at the desperate look on the young man's face. He really was attractive, Marie thought—and had the manners to go with the looks. Good enough for her granddaughter...if only he wasn't part of that godforsaken job.

"Is Ellie here? I wanted to talk to her."

"No. She's gone out for a while." Marie said bluntly and began to shut the door but Piers' hand sprang out and halted her.

"Please, I'll wait—no matter how long she'll be."

"It's time for you to leave, Piers. Ellie doesn't want to see you, and I think it's time we all put this behind us and move on."

"Please, just let me talk to her—"

"I said no. Leave my granddaughter alone, Lieutenant." Piers winced at the formal directness but stood his ground.

"Ellie's an adult and can think for herself. I don't expect anything from her. I only want to talk to her."

"Ellie  _is_  an adult, but first and foremost she is also  _my_  granddaughter. She doesn't need someone like you waltzing into her life then leaving her alone again. She's already lost so much as it is, I will not allow that to happen again. Now," Marie stilted her eyes. "If you really like her, you'll respect her and her feelings and leave her be!" Before Piers could stop her a second time, Marie slammed the door with a huff and marched back into the kitchen.

A half an hour later Ellie returned home, stirring Marie from her kitchen. "I'm back! And I picked up a movie!" Ellie settled the bags on the table and took off her jacket and regarded Marie oddly as the woman remained silent. "What's wrong grandma? You look...upset."

Marie lit her face with her usual smile and took the bags to the kitchen. "Oh nothing deary, just a little tired is all."

Ellie accepted this answer and bobbed her head before entering the kitchen to help with dinner.

After dinner and when the dishes were done, Marie and Ellie curled up on the couch and flicked on the movie.

"I joined a quilting club. Did I tell you?" Marie said while watching the previews play. Ellie's face brightened up immediately.

"No! But that's great grandma. Are you sure you're well enough—"

"Oh hush Ellie," Marie tilted her head to get a better look at her granddaughter. "I'm absolutely fine. Stop worrying about me."

"So, when do you go to the quilting club?"

"Every Tuesday night. There are five other women in it as well. It's only downtown so it isn't that far of a walk or drive."

"I'm happy for you grandma. It's nice to see you getting out and meeting people." The two continued watching as the beginning of the movie started. "I got some news for you as well. I'm joining an online writing course."

"Why Ellie," Marie gasped and placed a hand on Ellie's knee, "Good for you! You always talked about doing it, but I often wondered if you ever would. What changed your mind?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to change. I was tired of always talking about things and never actually doing anything for myself." Marie patted Ellie's knee again with a smile.

"Good for you. You deserve to do something for yourself. When do your classes start?"

"Next week. I used the money I saved up from my last job."

"Nonsense! I'll pay for it—and I don't want any complaining." Marie interjected before Ellie could open her mouth.

Ellie knew arguing with her grandmother would be useless. So, instead, she plopped her head onto Marie's shoulder and watched the movie with a smile on her face. For the first time in her life, she was finally doing something for herself. Too bad it was only because Piers encouraged her to do so, but she'd never tell her grandmother that. Ellie could already hear the voice of anger coming from her grandmother at the thought of telling her. Clearing her head of that man, she snuggled closer to her grandmother and let out a content sigh and watched their movie.

* * *

"I'm just saying he's been crankier than usual lately, Andy!" Finn jogged to keep up with the man as they rounded towards the shooting range.

"He's just under a lot of stress right now with Chris' case!" Andy shot back.

"Ya, I get that, but that's not everything."

Finn furrowed his brows as they reached the entrance to the shooting range.

"I can see the changes in him this past few weeks. I'm telling you something happened to him. He's been working harder than normal—even more since Chris went missing." Andy froze with his hand on the door and sighed.

"I know...I've noticed it too. Something happened to him and I tried asking but he just shrugged it off and said it's nothing."

"Maybe we should try again?"

Andy opened his mouth but closed it as he heard shooting coming from inside. It wasn't odd, but given the time of day and the kind of gun it was they knew it could only be one person.

The two men strolled inside, regarding the lone figure down by the shooting stall with a scowl on his face.

"He looks angry." Finn gulped.

"Ya...he told me earlier that he was doing some shooting, what's he still doing here?"

"Piers, what're you still doing here?" Piers lower his gun and gave them a sidelong glare.

"Oh, Andy. Finn. What're you two doing here?"

"It's time for shooting practice. Did you forget the time again?" Andy tried to crack a joke but Piers shrugged his shoulders and resumed shooting.

"I guess so..."

Andy cleared his throat, arousing Piers' attention once more but didn't put down his gun this time. "Listen, Piers...we've been wondering—well, more like worrying. Are you okay? I mean, you seem off these past few weeks. We were just—"

"You already asked me that before. I'm fine."

"S-sir," Finn started. "With all due respect, I think there's something bothering you and it might help to talk about it." Piers slammed his gun down making Finn and Andy flinch.

"And with all due respect, Finn, why don't you mind your own business—the both of you!" He shot Andy a heated glare as well, making the man frown.

"Who shit in your bed today? This isn't about Chris, is it? So why don't you cut the bullshit and tell us what's going on?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Piers snarled back.

"It is when it starts affecting your work and those around you, sir!" Andy emphasized on sir with a hint of venom.

Piers grumbled under his breath and snatched his gun and resumed firing once more. "I got dumped—well more like rejected, okay?!"

Andy and Finn shared a puzzled look before cracking a smile.

"You rejected? Impossible, the ladies love you." Piers sent him a warning glare making Andy raised his hands in surrender. "We didn't even know you were seeing someone. What's her name?" There was a long pause before Piers let out a long, drawn breath.

"Ellie. Her name is Ellie." He could feel both sets of eyes on the back of his head as he emptied the clip and packed up his gun.

"Ellie...is that the girl we rescued from Edonia?" Piers nodded. "Damn! I didn't know you had the hots for her! Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped you."

"It wouldn't have mattered—doesn't now. She doesn't want to get into a serious relationship due to my job. She already lost people she cared about due to Bio-wars."

"W-well...you don't need her." Finn interjected. "There's plenty of women out there that would love to be with you. Who needs her anyway?" Andy inclined his head in agreement.

"Ya! We can go down to the bar and pick you out a hotter, better girl. They'll fall at your feet anyway." Piers shrugged off Andy's offer.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go do some more paperwork." Gripping his gun, Piers dragged his feet out of the shooting range while Andy and Finn watched on silently.

"Poor guy." Andy sighed. "I was wondering why he was always going on about some headstrong, quirky girl before..."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"It's Piers. He'll bounce back...eventually." A secret smile nudged Andy's lips once more. "Well, it makes more sense now."

"What does?"

"I didn't put two and two together back in Edonia. Piers was extra vigilant with Ellie when we found her, just saying it makes more sense now since we know about him and her." Finn merely gazed at Andy with a blank stare resulting in the older man to give him a pat on the back. "Guess you're still a little young to see it, huh?"

"I'm not that young!" Finn tossed off Andy's arm while the latter man chuckled bemusedly and headed for the door.

Piers stomped down to his office, sparing barely anyone a second glance as he did so. When he finally did reach his office, he slammed the door behind him and slumped into his seat with his head in his hands. He knew he was acting irrational, immature even, but he couldn't help it. His emotions flipped and flopped all over the place. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus on his work long enough to get anything done. Ellie kept popping up into his head every moment and it was driving him crazy.

He shouldn't have let her walk out of that coffee shop. He should have bolted up and forced her to stay and talk it over with him, but he was a coward. He respected her wishes, but cutting it down to the bone, he was scared of her rejection. Piers grunted and kicked at his desk.

_Scared? He faced off with BOWs, and some of hell's worst nightmares on the job and he was scared of some girl's rejection?_

The silence of his office answered it for him. He let out a groan and buried his head deeper into his hands. This whole ordeal has messed with his head and now it was affecting his work and relationship with his teammates. What sort of leader is he, to allow his emotions to take over and point them at his friends and coworkers?

Tired of the silence, Piers stood from his desk with a groan and headed back to the shooting range. He needed to apologize to Andy and Finn and set things straight.

* * *

The ticking of Ellie's fingers over her keyboard sounded around the living room. She lifted her eyes as Marie bounded down the stairs with her scarf draped around her neck.

"Don't forget the baked goods grandma!" Ellie called out. Marie reappeared from the kitchen a moment later with a plate of baked goods in her hands.

"I'll be late tonight Ellie. Are you still working on your homework?"

"Ya. I'm almost done. Have a nice night!" She said just as the taxi pulled up on the curb.

"Okay. Night deary."

"Night." The click of the door sounded out and Ellie resumed her typing.

Two hours into her work and her phone went off. Putting her laptop to the side, Ellie plucked up her phone and read the incoming call. The breath in her lungs froze. Piers.

"What does he want?" Ellie shifted her gaze down to the electronic clock on her laptop then back up to her phone. It was late—late for a work week.

Ellie was about to let the call go to voicemail, but the last moment of curiosity, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ellie?" Piers' voice sounded distant against the car horns and wind. "I was worried you wouldn't answer my call."

"What do you want Piers?" He paused on his line of the phone.

"Just to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"H-how you been?"

"Good. Really good." She paused. "I took up that writing class."

"I'm glad, Ellie. I knew you could do it." The sincerity to his voice broke down her walls and for once, she allowed herself a moment of weakness to enjoy hearing his voice.

"What about you? How's work? And Andy and Finn?"

"Same as usual. No update on Chris." Minutes passed in silence between them. For a moment, Ellie wondered if his cell phone died until his voice whispered through. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Favour?" She sat up straighter.

"Could you come outside?" His gruff voice answered.

"Outside? Why?"

"Please. Just...come outside."

Before she apprehended it, Ellie stood from the couch and made her way to the front door. Before she could decide against it, she threw it open and stilled. There in front of her on her steps stood Piers, his downcast eyes perked up at the sight of her.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi...what are you doing here?"

"Just...wanted to see you—and talk to you. Please don't slam the door."

"I wasn't going to, Piers." A quirk of a smile reached his mouth. "What did you want to talk about?" A shiver ran through her body at the bitter Late February air. Piers noticed her shiver.

"Could we talk inside?"

Ellie stepped to the side and pushed the door open wider to allow Piers to enter. Keeping his distance, he shuffled inside with a grim thanks and sighed at the warmth.

"Make yourself at home." Ellie said and gestured to the living room, noting all her work splayed everywhere. "Excuse the mess...I was working." That only made Piers chuckle as he took off his jacket.

"I knew you would take the course. I'm glad you're doing it." Ellie made a move to grab his jacket from him but stopped as her hands grazed his.

"Your hands are freezing! How long were you outside for?" Piers shrugged it off and stepped into the living room, looking around in wait for Marie.

"Not long. Where's your grandmother?"

"Out at her quilting club. Do you want anything to drink?" Ellie asked while hanging up his jacket.

"No. I'm good, thanks. I'd rather just talk." Ellie made a gesture for him to sit in the living room while she tidied up her papers.

"If this is in regards to our last meeting, Piers I should tell you know I haven't changed my mind." A hard smile touched Piers' lips as he leaned over his knees.

"I figured as much, but that's not the complete reason why I came."

"Well, what is it?" Ellie asked with more curiosity.

"I know you said you didn't return my feelings—and I understand why." He shifted in his seat. "But can't we at least still talk...be friends?"

"Piers..."

"Ellie, I know it's sudden and we barely know each other. But when I'm with you, it feels like I've known you my whole life." Their eyes locked. "You're like a breath of fresh air to me. I know it's selfish of me to even say that but I wanted you to know how much your friendship means to me. I understand if you'd want me to leave."

Ellie remained silent, taking in all he said word by word. Words that stirred her heart and frightened her even more. Biting back her urge to tell him to leave, she let her quieter voice speak.

Standing up, Ellie took a step towards Piers. The man sat as still as a deer in headlights as she padded around the coffee table and stopped in front of him. Piers tried standing up, but Ellie's firm grip on his shoulders stilled him in his seat.

Ellie stepped between his legs and dipped down to his face. She could hear his sudden hitch of his breath as her hands cupped his face. Within a heartbeat, she closed the remaining distance between them and gently kissed his shaking lips. At first he didn't respond, but his sudden shock died away. He kissed her back with more hunger and confidence than their first kiss.

Latching his hands onto her hips, he yanked her on top of him. Her yelp of surprise melted into his mouth as his hands pulled her closer to him as if she was going to disappear at any moment. She broke the kiss breathlessly and gaze at his darkened eyes. Before she could utter a word, Piers brought her head back down to his and resumed their kiss.

Ellie's hands raked their way through his hair. Grabbing a fistful in the process, Piers' moan sent a heated flare through her body, prompting her on. Breaking her lips away from his, Ellie moved to his jaw, sending up a shudder from Piers as she nipped at the sensitive skin. Piers' hands grabbed tighter on her butt, sending up a gasp from Ellie long enough for him to run his mouth over her neck.

She wasn't aware of how and when they managed to get up the flight of stairs. Ellie's head flopped against her pillow while Piers tore off his shirt and pants. Instantly, Piers claimed the distance between them once more. His mouth dragged along every angle of her jaw while his hand fumbled with the boundary of her clothing. He tore her top off, then her pants until nothing stood between them.

Shivers ran up and down Ellie's spine with every touch Piers made on her skin, burning trails with his lips as he kissed her neck and down to her hip. Ellie tried to stifle her yelps and moans, but that seemed to only encourage Piers more. She froze as one of Piers' hands trailed down her thigh.

"P-Piers," She pulled her head away and he lifted his up to meet her stare. "Sh-should we...I never..." Understanding swept across his face and in an instant, Piers lifted up on his forearms by her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll go slow. Just relax." His voice soothed her anxiety and for the first time in a long while, she felt safe.

Piers continued his kiss, deepening it while his hands moved down her body skillfully. Her moans and whimpers encouraged him further. Her startled gasp and shock of slight pain melted into his mouth and dulled to a pleasurable ache. She adjusted her position while Piers lifted her hips off the bed, never once breaking their kiss as their moans filled the room. In those blissful moments, nothing mattered to her. She wanted to feel this moment and live it to the fullest with Piers. Everything felt right for once in her hectic life.

"I don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?" Ellie shifted under Piers as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"This..." He placed a kiss to her lips and ran a hand over her cheek. "I feel like I knew you forever. I can point out all your little quirks and little things that make you...you. But every time I see you do them, it's like I'm witnessing them for the first time. I love everything about you." Piers wrapped his arms around her and shifted on the bed so she could lay on top of him.

Ellie rested her head on his chest with a sigh and closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. "I know. I feel it too." She sighed. "What're we going to do?"

"We could give us a try."

Ellie lifted her head off his chest and met his gaze with a small smile. "Can I think about it? I don't want to rush into something."

"Of course, but don't keep me waiting too long though, okay?" Ellie gasped as Piers grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze. She smacked his chest playfully with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay! Enough of that. You should leave before my grandma gets home. If she catches you...us like this, not even the apocalypse, could stop her." Ellie could hear and feel Piers' grumble of laughter in his chest as he swayed his head and sat up in bed.

"She is a force to be wreckin' with."

"One of a kind." She placed one last kiss on his neck before pulling away. "But really, you should leave before she gets back."

"Okay okay...geesh. Kicking me out right away." He said teasingly and slipped out of the bed.

Ellie watched in amused silence as Piers changed. Her eyes drank in his finely formed body. A quirk of a smile touched Piers' lips as he noticed her stare. "I could stay and..."

"No, no, no." She bounded up to him with a smile and placed a kiss on his lips. "Good night Piers."

"Night, Ellie. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course. Now don't get caught."

"I feel like a teenager tiptoeing around the strict parents." He tossed over his shoulder and pulled open her bedroom door.

"In this case the old lady is gonna beat you to death with her cane."

"Just the same." He mumbled under his breath before slipping out of the room, but not without rushing over and giving Ellie one last kiss on the cheek. "Night."

Ellie chuckled to herself and watched as Piers disappeared out of her room. Only until she heard the front door click closed downstairs did she sprawl back out on her bed with a smile spreading across her face.

_Oh, Ellie. What have you done?_  She thought to herself as she nestled closer to her pillow and closed her eyes.  _Something for myself for once_. Was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.


	5. strange encounters 5

**Can you come over right now?**

**-"Ellie"**

**What's wrong?**

**-Piers**

**Just come over as soon as you can.**

**-"Ellie."**

**I'll be right over.**

**-Piers**

Marie placed Ellie's phone back down on the table and straightened her dress and apron and continued on with her chores.

This is all for Ellie. She repeated in her mind over and over again with newfound strength. She wasn't able to prevent the death of her parents or her friend but that doesn't mean she has to cry over Piers' death when the day comes.

Fifteen minutes passed when a knock on the door came. Marie rose from her spot on the couch and made her way over to the door. Opening it, Piers' face fell as he took sight of Marie.

"Marie...is Ellie here?" She opened the door wider for him.

"Come inside Piers." He spared no time in gazing around the small place for Ellie until his eyes rounded back to Marie.

"Is...Ellie upstairs? She texted me saying to come over, I thought something happened—" The slap to his face came out of nowhere and startled him back a step or so. In shocked horror, he pressed a hand to his now red cheek and gazed down at the fuming woman in front of him.

"I told you to stay away from my granddaughter. Why didn't you listen?!" She yelled. "Don't think I don't know what you did the other night with her, I may be old but I'm not deaf or blind! I can see the difference in her. She's happier than usual." She sighed out the last part. Piers finally regained control of his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Marie...I wasn't—I didn't mean for that to happen." She struck him again. "You misunderstood!"

"How dare you?! You pig! That's my granddaughter we're talking about, at least show her some decency!" Breathing heavily, Marie set her apron and shook a finger in Piers' face. "I told you; leave her alone because she doesn't need any boy soldier trying to play hero. Ellie has been through enough in her life. She doesn't need you coming in and using and leaving her alone."

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way but I don't regret any of it." He didn't flinch when he saw her hand raise but shoot back down to her side to allow him to finish. "Ellie isn't someone I can just forget about, no matter how hard I try...and I meant what I said last time; I'm not here to hurt her."

"Your very presence in her life is enough to hurt her!" She yelled back. "Don't you get it? Ellie's parents were murdered by Umbrellas men. She watched them die when she was little and then she saw her friend die a few months back. Who else is she going to have to watch die due to this bio-bullcrap? You?! No! I won't allow that. You leave her alone, you already did enough damage as is...I don't need you making it worse."

"I hardly think this is any of your decision. Ellie and I should be having this conversation, not you!" Piers retorted hotly. "And for the record, Ellie is an adult—a strong adult and can make her own choices in life!"

"Piers," He was taken aback by the gentle tone of her voice. "You're a nice man...I know that, but don't tell me you can't see the truth to what I say? How many of your men have you had to bury? How many mother, fathers, sisters and brothers have you had to see cry as they bury their loved ones? Too many to count by the look on your face. Now imagine one of those people as Ellie. Yes, she's strong, she is my granddaughter after all and she's built tougher than nails. Her tears will fall and dry on her face but the memories you two shared will haunt her for the rest of her days. There will always be a slight break to her smile when people ask her how she's doing and when she's alone with her thoughts. Is that the life you want to leave her with?"

Minutes ticked by in silence between the two while Piers gazed to the floor in deep thought. His eyes darkened as he came to an answer.

"Okay." He shifted his eyes to Marie. "I...I'll leave her alone."

"You understand my granddaughter is stubborn?" Piers gave a humorless chuckle and a nod of his head.

"Stubborn yes, witty and fiery more so, though."

"Then you know she won't give up until the final shoe drops." A sick feeling in the pit of Piers' stomach started growing. "Piers, you're going to have to break her heart. Saying goodbye, we had a good laugh together won't be enough."

"You can't ask that of me!" His face fell.

"This is why I wanted you to stay away from her, so we wouldn't have to do this!" Marie's heart clenched and the pain coming from inside felt like she was having another heart attack. "It was easier before, but now..." She waved her hand off. "Just do it quickly, the sooner it's done with the better and the faster she can move on."

"I can't do that..."

"It's either you do it now or when you're dead in the ground and Ellie's left crying all alone!"

Piers winced and licked his lips. "Okay...I'll...maybe tonight?"

"Tonight works." Her eyes glazed over as she rested a reassuring hand on Piers' bicep. "I don't care if you see me as the bad guy, but know I'm only thinking Of Ellie and her well being."

"I know. I understand where you're coming from. I'm going to head back to work now but once I get off I'll set up the time." Piers left in a miserable hurry and once again Marie was alone with her thoughts.

Tonight is going to be the start of many long one's to follow, she sighed and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. But it was all for Ellie...even is she hates her for a long time, it's better than seeing her cry over another loved one's death.

Marie left at her usual time for her quilting class with her batch of warm cookies in her hands and a heavy heart in her chest. Ellie's eyes sparkled mischievously, and Marie knew instantly that Piers had already contacted her to meet up tonight. The thought made her want to cry, but she put up her usual brave front and left Ellie to it. She never regretted leaving Edonia more than now. In Edonia, Sara would have still been alive. The three of them could have moved to another city, and Piers wouldn't have walked into her life. But the world is a cruel place and doesn't cater to the small and weak.

Ellie sprang to her feet at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. A smile creased her lips as she knew who was on the other side of it.

"Hey!" She gave Piers a quick peck on his mouth, but he didn't kiss her back. The dark bags under his eyes were a constant feature these past months, but for some reason they seemed more indistinct to Ellie today. "You look worn out. Long day?"She lead him inside.

"Ya. Been busy with dead-end leads and paperwork."

"Well, what did you want to do tonight?" Piers loitered in the doorway rocking on the balls of his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No. I actually can't stay long tonight." Ellie made a move towards him, running her hands up the front of his shirt, but he gripped her wrists and pried them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we can be friends." Ellie broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh? And what do you want to be?"

He paused for a moment. "Nothing." And the air grew still around them.

"What?"

"We should stop things here before they get out of hand, Ellie."

"I don't understand." The lines on her forehead deepened. "The other night you were going on about you lov—"

"Just because we fucked once doesn't mean we're together." She recoiled away as if he'd struck her.

"What's gotten into you? How could you say that?"

"Just stating the obvious."

Ellie troubled her head as the threat of tears pricked her eyes. "Wh-what? So everything you told me was a lie? You were just...using me?!"

"Ya...I guess so."

"Liar." She hissed. "You're lying."

"Believe whatever you want to believe."

"Stop it! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm waking you up to reality. You were a one night stand, there's nothing else to it." He expected the slap before he felt it but it still stung and surprised him either way. His head cocked to the side.

"Fuck you, Piers!"

"You already did." The words tasted like acid in his mouth. He wanted to scoop her up and say it was all a lie and she was more than just some...one night mistake.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She shoved past him and yanked the door open. "And don't ever come back or contact me again!" He turned on his heels, feeling the crisp spring air hit him in the face. But nothing felt as cold and disgusting as the feeling in his chest when she slammed the door behind him.

Ellie collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears. They wracked her body until a sob broke out and cut through the silence of the apartment. Using her? Was that all it ever was? An elaborate plan to get her into bed? She felt cheap and used, no better than a fast food to-go container. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top as her tears stained pants.

A soothing presence settled down beside her while two wiry hands rubbed circles over her back. She lifted her red, tear stained face to see the concern etched into her grandmothers face. She didn't say anything, and for some reason that made Ellie more comfortable. She didn't want to have to explain what he did or said. She just wanted to cry it out.

Ellie's arms flung around her frail figure and buried her head into the knock of her neck as another hiccup and sob bubbled out. "You were right." She repeated over and over again. They sat like that for half an hour until Ellie slowly started to calm down.

With her tears dry and her body numb, she climbed to her feet meeting the severe eyes of her grandmother. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you going to be fine on your own tonight? You can sleep in my room if you'd like." Ellie managed a cracked smile.

"Thanks grandma. I don't know what I would do without you right now." The threat of more tears pressed against her eyes, but she blinked them away and started up the steps with Marie behind her.

**Two weeks later...**

Ellie sputtered and coughed as she rose her head from the toilet and climbed to her feet. Snatching up her toothbrush, she rinsed out her mouth of the fowl acid taste and began to brush her teeth. This counts the fifth day of her stomach bug, and she was exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could take of it before she curled up and cried. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her skin was ashen white with a tinge of green and her normally sparkling eyes looked dull and glossy. Dropping her toothbrush back in its cup she went downstairs to get a glass of water and some flu medication.

A wave of nausea hit her full force as soon as she entered the kitchen where her grandmother was making breakfast. She swallowed the rising bile in her throat and skirted around to the cupboard.

"Morning, Ellie, Feeling better today?" Marie said in a musical tune while removing the bacon from the frying pan and placing it on the table.

"No. I think I'm gonna relax again today. This stomach bug is knocking me down." Marie's lips curved down in concern.

"Want me to take you to the clinic? Maybe they can prescribe you some better medication."

"No, I'm fine. I'll just lay down for a while." Her eyes leered at the bacon on the table in disgust. Her stomach knotted. "I don't think I can do breakfast today."

"Okay Ellie, but if you're still unwell tomorrow I'm hauling you to the clinic." She said sternly before plopping into her chair. Ellie smiled and scooted farther away from the kitchen and the wretched smell.

"I'm fine, grandma. I always get sick at least once a year around this time, or fall."

"Alright deary, but take it easy today."

Ellie trailed her feet back up the stairs and back into her bedroom where she collapsed back into the warm bed with a sigh. A little rest will help. Rolling over, her eyes fluttered and ultimately closed. The good thing with the flu, at least is she's already tired so she can easily fall back to sleep in a blink.

Ellie started up in bed, feeling much better and a lot more refreshed after her small nap. Kicking the covers off of her, she extended her arms high and climbed to her feet and padded over to her window. The sun has passed it's highest point and began its slow decent back towards the horizon. She must have napped longer than she realized, she thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her eyes trailed over to her full-length mirror. Her pale, glistening skin regained a little colour—thankfully. Her mouth pursed as her eyes rested on her tummy. With all the vomiting she'd expect to have lost a little weight, but it seems it had the opposite effect on her! Turning and swinging side to side, she analyzed herself from every angle with a lazer eye. Her stomach seemed a little pudgier, she thought as she ran a hand down her front. Her tongue clucked in annoyance. Her boobs seem heavier as well. Only she could manage to get fatter with a stomach bug, she groaned and was about to turn to leave but jerked to a halt.

_No..._

It was impossible. She must be mistaken. Her eyes trailed again over to her reflection, halting on her stomach as the wheels in her head turned.

_Was it?..._

One word kept forming in her mind, over and over again like a broken record.  _Pregnant?_  She laughed at first but that died and turned to one of concern. She gasped.

_If she was, then that would mean Piers is the father..._

Shaking her head, she tried laughing it off, but the gnawing, anxious voice in her head wouldn't let up. She counted back the weeks in her head from her last menstrual cycle and noted she was late and took into consideration that they didn't use protection. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and collapsed on her bed with a cry.

No. No tears until she knew for sure. She plucked herself off the bed and scurried downstairs and grabbed her jacket. There was only one way to find out for sure. She'll run to the drug store, pick up a pregnancy test and confirm her suspicions. If she was wrong, she can laugh about it later. But if she was right...she shuddered and slammed the door behind her with a grunt. Well if she was right then she'd have to tell her grandmother—it's not like she's a child, she's a grown woman and can take responsibility.

What about Piers? She scoffed. He could rot in hell for all she cared. But it would be his child. He has the right to know. She picked up her pace down the street and prompted herself she didn't know if she really was pregnant or not. If she was, well, then she'd cross that bridge when the time came.

It was like the world knocked her feet from under her and struck her in the face. Her eyes flitted from the test in her hand to the back of the package over and over again to make sure she was reading it right. It was positive. She let out a cry and slumped her head over the coffee shop bathroom counter. Ya, she's hiding out in the same coffee shop Piers had called there's not too long ago. She didn't know why she came here of all places—she couldn't go home and take it, her grandmother would be suspicious.

"Bummer. Do you know who the father is at least?" Ellie lifted her tear stained gaze off the counter and over to a short redhead woman beside her. Her face looked more like a metal collectors dream with all the piercings she had than a face. "I'm Jenn by the way." She waved her hand and plopped on the counter and jerked her chin towards the pregnancy test. "He's not in the picture?"

"No. It was a one night stand according to him." Ellie spat before tossing the test out with a little too much force.

"Men. They say they love you and give you a good shag but hop on the next bus outta town and never call you back."

Ellie laughed bitterly. "Or they tell you straight up they were just lying to get into your pants and want nothing more to do with you after." She tossed out her hand to Jenn. "Ellie."

Jenn's lip piercing twitched up with her smile as she grasped her hand and gave it a light shake. "Nice to meet ya, Ellie." She popped a bubble with her gum. "So, whatcha gonna do, with the baby I mean? You gonna keep it?" Ellie nodded with a audible sigh and rested her back against the counter.

"Ya. I could never get rid of it. The thought hurts to even think about it."

"Hey, that's good. Few women in your position would hesitate to get an abortion, ya know." She offered Ellie a supportive smile and jumped off the counter. "So who is this douche bag anyway? Some lowlife?" Ellie laughed.

"No, we—it's a funny story. He's actually apart of the BSAA, on alpha team. He saved me back in Edonia a few months ago and we started hanging out." She tried stopping her trembling lip.

"BSAA, eh? A military guy hmm, well maybe if you're lucky he'll get shot. That'll teach him to shag and ditch a woman." She nodded her head.

"What am I going to do? My grandmothers going to flip shit when she finds out." She noticed the raised pierced eyebrow from Jenn. "I live with my grandmother, and she already has a seething hatred for Piers—I mean, the father."

"well...You Sorta can't not tell her. She'll notice eventually. What about your folks? They can't explain to her?"

"My parents died...when I was young."

Jenn's face twisted into a mix of emotions before flattening back out. "hey, I know how you feel. My pops ran out on my mom when I was a kid and then my mom became an alcoholic deadbeat. I practically raised myself."

She whispered her condolences but Jenn shrugged it off and uttered shit happens under her breath.

"Uuugh, what am I going to do!" Ellie raked her hands through her hair in a fit of tears.

"Babies cost a fuckton nowadays..."

"It's not the money—I have some saved up. It's just...why did this have to happen after everything that already happened? I don't want to see his face right now! After how we needed things." She scrunched her red face up. "just call him out of the blue and be like 'hey Piers. I know I said I never wanted to see you again, but I thought I should let you know that...hey, I'm pregnant."

Ellie's lip quivered, but she didn't let herself cry.

"I could only imagine what he'd say to me—especially after how he gently told me we weren't a thing."

Jenn arched her brow at Ellie's fit of laughter.

"I forgot...i got rid of his number the day after...God, I'm such a fucking moron. I'm not going to talk to him face to face. Outta the question."

"So, then what? Just gonna not tell him?"

"For now...until I figure something else out." A beeper went off making Jenn swear under her breath.

"Shit, my breaks over." She sighed and jumped off the counter and looked to Ellie with a small smile. "I gotta go back to work, but it was nice meeting ya. Good luck with..." She gestures to her stomach.

Ellie reeled back, slightly stunned and swept over Jenn's outfit. She was so busy with her own problems she didn't even notice the uniform Jenn had on. "Huh, I didn't know you worked here." Jenn smiled down at her uniform in mild disgust.

"My uncle owns the place and got me the job. I don't really care for it, but money is money. Stop by whenever you want."

"Ya, I think I will." Ellie smiled and waved goodbye to Jenn.

Her pleasant smile fell and twisted to uncertainty. Now it was time to tell grandma. The thought alone made her want to vomit but she swallowed and pulled back her shoulders and held her head high.

Well, it is her mistake and she better own up to it now. The sooner this was over, the better.

Sucking in a deep breath, she left the coffee shop with as much courage as she could muster up.


	6. Strange Encounters 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! For those of you who aren't reading my other works than let me apologize again for the gap in the updates. I've been stuck at school day and night for the past few months and had no time to write or do anything else. So! Here we are with the next update! please comment to let me know how you think of the story so far! Hope you enjoy it!

Ellie found herself torn from her thoughts as a presence emerged beside her.

“Hey! It’s you!” She recognized the familiar voice instantly and darted her eyes up to the woman beside her. “Thought I recognized you.”

Jenn placed the pot of coffee on Ellie’s table and tucked a small strand of hair behind her ears. Ellie blinked back her initial shock.

“Oh, Jenn, right? Didn’t see you working.”

“You alright? You seemed spaced out. How did everything go with the...you know…” Jenn’s eyes flicked down to Ellie’s stomach then back up to her face.

“Nothing’s changed--aside from the fact that my grandmother has refused to speak to me this passed week.”

Jenn winced. “Ah don’t let it get to you. She’ll come around...eventually. But how are things with Mr. BSAA--Did you tell him?”

Ellie’s frown etched deeper into her face. That was exactly what she was thinking about when Jenn came over. She grinned and shook her head.

“No. Not yet anyway. I don’t want to look at him still.”

“That’s too bad.” A customer off to the side impatiently called out for Jenn. The woman grumbled ‘these fucking customers.’ under her breath and turned back to Ellie. “I’m almost done my shift. Mind if we chat after?”

Ellie blinked back up dumbfounded. “Uh, um, sure?” Her answer had formed a smile on Jenn’s face before it evaporated as the customer called her again.

“Ok. See you in a bit--Yes, yes. I heard you!” She said while picking up her coffee and tray and stomping over to the agitated customer.

Ellie watched on in muted silence and amusement. The customers face morphed from agitation, to horror then shot to their feet and left in a rush. She could hear Jenn’s annoyed out take of breath from where she was sitting and couldn’t help a small snicker escaping her mouth. It felt good to laugh for a moment. This week was one nightmare after another with Ellie. The little relief the laugh brought on only reminded her of all her problems still unsolved.

She waited for half an hour. Sipping on her hot chocolate--that she managed to keep down without feeling nauseated by it afterwards, she stared out the window in front of her. Random people flitted to and fro. Their hasty movements captivating her until someone plopped down into the chair across from her.

“Damn customers...they get more mouthy by the day.” Jenn huffed before fastening her eyes onto Ellie. “So, do your boobs hurt or is that just a myth about pregnancy?”

Ellie choked on her hot chocolate and nearly sprayed it in Jenn’s face but got it under control the last moment.

“Wh-what?”

“Your boobs. I always hear women bitching and complaining about their boobs when they’re pregnant. I was curious if that was true or not.”

Ellie took a moment to regain control of her mouth before speaking. “Well, I, I mean they do kinda hurt...and they feel heavier, but I don’t...s-sure?”

“That’s shitty. Women always get the shit end of the stick, huh? But at least you get a nice pair of boobs out of all this...and a screaming baby.”

A laugh erupted from Ellie’s mouth before she could stop it. Tears sprang to her eyes and her cheeks already hurt from the force. The moment didn’t last long. She regained her composure and noticed Jenn smiling ear to ear across from her.

“You looked down and serious and thought a good laugh would do ya good. So, whatcha' thinkin' ‘bout?”

Ellie’s smile and eyes dropped. “Just...everything. How everyone hates me...including myself right now.”

“Hey, they don’t hate you. You only think that because right now you’re angry. Your grandma will get over it soon, just watch.”

“And Piers?”

“Mr. BSAA guy?” Jenn lifted a pierced eyebrow. “That dick doesn’t have a reason to be angry with you. If anything, you should be the pissed off one here. He’s not the one that got dumped and left with a bun in the oven.”

“I guess so…”

Silence passed between the two while Ellie retreated back into her mind.

“Hey, I got an idea!” Jenn chimed back up, a devilish smile on her face. “Why don’t you come work here for a bit, you know, to get you out of the house and around more people. It’ll do you some good to be around these cheerful groups of assholes.” She rolled her eyes as she stared out at the customers around her.

“What? Work here?” Ellie blinked back.

“Ya, with me! We could have so much fun here, and you won’t be trapped at home with your crabby grandmother.”

“I, I don’t know...Piers and I came here a few times--what if I run into him?”

“Just dump a pot of coffee on him and tell him to go find another cafe.” Jenn shrugged nonchalantly.

“You make it sound so simple.” Ellie mumbled.

“It can be. My uncle owns this place; I can get you a job.” She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table. “So, you want the job?”

Ellie stared ahead of her, contemplating her options. Her head gradually began to nod along at all the ups to having a job would have.

“Okay. Ya. I’ll take a job.” A toothy grin splayed across Jenn’s mouth and she sprang to her feet.

“Awesome! My uncles in the back right now. Let’s go talk to him!” She pulled Ellie along reluctantly to the back. All the while Ellie complained she didn’t look good and should go home and change before the interview. Jenn brushed her off and repeatedly assured her she looked fine.

***

The dark figure in the corner of the shop fastened his eyes on to the two women. His gaze drifted to the louder of the two as she dragged the reluctant one along behind the counter and out of sight. Swiftly, he took out his phone and updated his boss on the changes.

“Now?” He spoke in a hushed tone.

“No. We’re almost ready. Another few days should be good enough. Keep an eye on them and watch there every move.” The voice on the other side answered.

“Okay.”

“Where’s Dr. Mah?”

“She’s in her home still. We have eyes on her right now.”

“Good. Don’t let them out of your sight.”

With that, the cloaked figure rose from his table and made his way to the exit. His eyes flicked to the back room where Ellie disappeared to every so often.

***

“Well, Eliana--”

“Ellie, please.”

Frederick quirked up an eyebrow across his desk and clasped his hands together.

“Ellie. Well, Ellie, please don’t take offence to this. When my niece told me her friend was in need of a job, you weren’t how I imagined you to look.”

“Hey!” Jenn shut her mouth at her uncle's pointed glare.

“Jenn, the last ‘friend’ you brought here was a drug addict.”

“A recovering addict uncle.” Ellie flicked her eyes between the two as their heated stare down continued on.

“I, I don’t mean to cause any problems...I can…” She trailed off as Frederick raised his hand.

“That’s quite alright, Ellie. I only meant you seemed like a nice girl.” He narrowed his gaze up to his niece who returned his pointed glare. “I understand your...predicament and I’ll be more than happy to hire you on--for the time being, that is. When it gets too much for you, you can take maternity leave and come back whenever you’re ready.”

Ellie’s eye’s lit up with delight as she bobbed her head frantically. “Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Frederick’s eyes crinkled in the corners. “Anytime Ellie. You start tomorrow at eight. Jenn will train you for the week until you’re comfortable on your own.”

“I’ll grab her a uniform! Come on Ellie.” Jenn latched a hand around Ellie’s wrist and began leading her to the door.

“Thank you again, Mr. Frederick.” Frederick stood by his desk with an amused smile on his face.

“Fred is fine, Ellie.”

“Thank you, Fred.” Ellie let Jenn drag her along to a closet and chatted away. Ellie only half listened as she tried to keep up with her racing thoughts and how fast everything was moving around her.

“A medium should be good, for now. When you need a bigger size to cover, your bump let me know.” Jenn held out a black top. Ellie gingerly took the top and read the label; Little corner’s cafe. A smile brushed her lips.

“Thank you for the job, Jenn. You don’t know how much this helped me out.”

“Ah forget about it. Maybe I’m just selfish and wanted someone to live through this torture with me.” She waved around her hand. “You’ll learn to hate this hell hole as much as me--you’ll see.”

“In any case, thanks.” A gentle smile quirked at Jenn’s lips, softening her face.

“Here, I’ll show you round.”

Ellie got into the groove of the bustling cafe within her second week of working there. She mastered the cash in no time, impressing Frederick. She was on her way to learning how to make everything on the menu without having to ask for help. She didn’t tell anyone the reason she was so good at what she was doing was because she was trying to get her mind off of Piers.

It was a nightmare for her. Every time the door opened her chest would tighten, fearing it would be Piers walking through those doors next. She busied herself with customers and cleaning to help ease her anxiety. She fooled everyone...except for Jenn who saw through her act almost immediately.

“You’ve been scrubbing that table for five minutes now.” Jenn’s voice sounded behind her, startling Ellie from another trance. “You’re starting to worry me a bit.”

“It was dirty. The stain wouldn’t come--”

Ellie snapped her mouth shut at the look on Jenn’s unimpressed face. Ellie knew she wasn’t buying her blatant lies.

“I’m sorry...It won’t happen again.”

“I don’t care. My uncle owns the place, not me” Jenn snorted and placed a hand on her hip. “And besides, he already loves ya more than me. He goes on and on about your work ethic and fast paced skill--even for a rookie all day.”

The sounds of chatter occupied the space between them as Ellie fiddled with the rag in her hands.

“Look, Ellie, it’s none of my business but I think you should tell him. Walk up to his face and lay it all out in front of him. If he accepts it--than hey, at least you won’t be doing this alone. But if he doesn't, then you can tell him off to his face and forget about him and move on.”

Ellie began her long rant to Jenn about how it was more difficult than that but cut abruptly once she heard the front door ring open. All the blood drained from her face, catching Jenn’s attention.

“Ellie.” Her eyes flicked to the door and the man that just walked in then to the back of Ellie’s head as she disappeared into the kitchen. “Ellie?!”

Jenn gave the man dressed in the BSAA uniform one last look before trailing after the girl into the kitchen.

“Ellie?” Jenn trailed her eyes around the kitchen until she noticed Ellie over by the sink. The petite woman was filling up a bucket of water and busing herself around the area.

Lumbering over to the frantic girl, Jenn crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as Ellie fretted around the room, her eyes never lifting to Jenn’s face once.

“Ellie, what the fuck?”

“O-oh? Jenn...sorry, I didn’t notice you were calling my name.”

“Not notice?! You just ran away in the middle of our chat! What was that about?”

“I just remembered…I told Fred I was going to...clean up the kitchen before my break.” Jenn looked around the tidied area doubtfully then back to Ellie with one raised brow.

“Oh? But the kitchen staff just cleaned it up.”

“Oh, well, then I guess I’ll head on my break.” Ellie made a move towards the back doors outside but Jenn’s firm grip on her shoulder held her in place.

“Hold on a sec.” Jenn’s eyes flicked to the small window in the kitchen doors where the BSAA man had just ordered and sat down at a table. In an instant, Jenn’s pierced eyebrows shot to her hairline. “Him?!  _That’s_  baby daddy?!”

“Jenn!” Ellie hissed and motioned for her to be quieter.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe he’s here! He’s...hot!” Ellie grumbled under her breath at the sight of Jenn’s smile. “Lowlife is nowhere near this guy. Damn girl!”

“Jenn!” This time Ellie ripped Jenn around, her snarl pulling at her lips. “Just drop it okay!”

“Go talk to him.”

“What?!”

“This is a sign for you to go and tell him everything!”

Ellie recoiled a step away, horrified by the thought. “Are you crazy?! I don’t want to talk to him--or look at him!”

“Ellie…”

“He is a lowlife, scumbag and I am not going to ruin my day by talking to him.” Ellie jabbed a finger out the window towards Piers.

Jenn furrowed her brows as she took in the shaking yet fuming woman in front of her. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably around her as she tried keeping it together. “You can’t keep holding this off forever, Ellie. Are you scared?”

“Scared? I’m not scared! I’m pissed! I don’t want to talk to him right now, okay?”

“That’s not what I see.”

She jerked her head and took a step away from the window.

“Well, believe whatever you want because it’s the truth.” Turning on her heels she made her way back over to the sink and began washing a few dishes to busy her mind. She could feel Jenn’s eyes on the back of her head, the seething glare mentally yelling at her to go out there and talk to him. But, she disregarded all her warnings and continued washing the dishes.

She wasn’t scared. The wounds he gave her still hurt and are too raw to reopen right then and there. But scared wasn’t one of the feelings she was feeling. Anger? Yes. Betrayal? Definitely. Unease? Sure. Scared? No. Nope.

Ellie shot her head up at the sound of the kitchen doors banging open and the sound of heavy footsteps receding out. Glancing up, Ellie dropped the sponge back into the sink and raced to the doors. To her horror, Jenn was stomping her way over to Piers.

Piers noticed the odd glare from Jenn and quirked up a brow as she neared his table. In a few hasty steps, Ellie found herself right by Jenn’s side before the woman could get a sentence out of her mouth.

“You got a lotta nerve coming in here, you sleazy son of a--”

“Jenn! Stop!” Ellie cried and swung Jenn around. “Are you fucking nuts?! What’re you doing?!”

By now the entire cafe went silent and stared at the scene playing before them. All Ellie wanted to do in that moment was dig a hole and crawl into it and die. From the moment she raced over here she had done a decent job at not acknowledging Piers. But she was sure as hell that the man’s mouth hung slack as the whole event went down.

“Well, you weren’t going to do something!”

“So, storming up to him in the middle of the cafe was your bright idea?!” Ellie whispered yelled back.

“Ellie?” Her name passing his lips made her freeze. Like a rabbit cornered by the fox. She was trapped, and without an escape.

Gradually, she tilted her head around, meeting his hazy, uncertain stare. “H-hi...Piers.” He swept his eyes up and down her body, his brows furrowing.

"What are you doing here--You work here?!" Before she could answer his question another bombing voice sounded behind them.

“What is going on out here?!” Fred stomped his way over. His eyes flew to Jenn and narrowed as if to say ‘what did you do this time?’ before landing on Ellie and Piers. “Well?”

“I, uh…” Ellie fumbled with her words.

Piers straightened his back and stepped forward.

“Sorry, sir. It was just a misunderstanding. No harm done.”

“Oh? A misunderstanding?” Fred asked.

“Yes, I was just complaining to myself about my work, but I guess your workers thought I was insulting them. No harm done.” He stated calmly.

Ellie was more than sure she looked foolish at the moment with her mouth slack open and her eyes wide with disbelief. Why was he defending them? She thought to herself but couldn’t think of an answer before Fred chimed in.

“At any rate I apologize for my staffs,” Fred threw a death glare towards Jenn, causing the woman to cringe. “Rude behaviour towards you. Please allow me to make it up to you and--”

“I’m alright, thanks. It was merely a misunderstanding.”

“I insist.”

"Truly, it's alright. Ellie can explain everything." She wished he hadn't had said that. Now all eyes rested on her.

"Ellie?" Fred turned his eyes onto her downcast face--which no doubt was red by now.

"it, it's true. We just overheard him talking." She fumbled with her hands, setting one on her stomach unintentionally. Piers caught the action, and Ellie swiftly forced her hands to her side once more.

"In either case, please allow me to apologize for my staff's behavior. Please, allow me to pay for your drink today as a compromise."

Piers’ gaze flicked from Fred’s pensive face to Ellie’s anxious one before he let out a short breath and bobbed his head. It was the action--Ellie noted, when he just wanted something to be done with quickly. She noted it back in Edonia a few times and once back here.

“Alright, but please, I have to get back to work soon.” Satisfied by his answer, Fred smiled then turned to Ellie.

“Ellie, ring up Mr...” He looked to Piers with a quirked brow.

“Piers.”

“Ring up Piers' order, please.” she briskly nodded and scurried to the front, feeling everyone’s eyes on her back as she went.

Jenn stomped past her followed by Fred, but not before he apologized one last time. Her face etched in a deep scowl as she burst through the kitchen without so much as a glance or word towards Ellie.

Her attention went back to Piers. All he was doing was silently observing her as she took out the change.

“Here you go…” Her voice barely reached a whisper. She wanted to run and hide and bury herself in her blankets for the rest of her life.

Piers looked just as uncomfortable as Ellie at that moment. He grabbed the change, sweeping his fingers along hers in the process. The slight contact made her jump and for once, she met his gaze.

His dark eyes fixed on her. He opened his mouth but fastened it immediately and twisted his mouth up into a strained smile.

“Thanks.”

She couldn’t will her voice to work, so, instead she nodded her head and snapped her mouth shut. Pain flicked across Piers’ face as if her silence had stung him.

Good. She thought to herself, but instantly regretted the thought and took it back.

The words she wanted to tell him were on the tip of her tongue. Before she worked up the courage to say them, Piers had nodded his head and turned to leave. She didn’t even hear Fred talking to her as she followed his back recced out the door. Her one chance to talk to him, to tell him, gone...just like her courage.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Ellie, what the hell happened?” The sounds of chatter and the clanging of dishes rushed back to Ellie as she blinked her eyes up to an irritable Fred.

“Hm?”

“Come to my office. Now.” He said before disappearing around the corner.

Giving the door where Piers disappeared through one last glance, Ellie trailed her feet to Fred’s office.

“Now,” Fred started as soon as Ellie shut the door behind her. “Can you please tell me what happened out there?”

“Jenn...we, I mean…” She took a calming breath to clear her racing mind. “Jenn was only trying to help.”

“Help? By yelling at that man--that soldier?”

“He...Piers is a friend of mine. Jenn was just looking out for me.” Fred’s eyes followed Ellie’s hand to her stomach and widened in understanding.

“Oh...I see. Well, I, you go for your break now. Take a moment to calm down. I’m just gonna go talk to Jenn.” Fred didn’t know where to look. He busied his hands on his desk then in his lap before deciding to stand up. Ellie took this as her que to leave.

She slipped out of the office and out the back doors where she collapsed onto the small stool out there. Finally, she was able to catch her breath. All her pent up emotions these passed few weeks came crashing back down on her shoulders. The sudden urge to cry was too great to suppress any longer. Winding her arms around herself, she let a few tears slip past her eyes.

She didn’t look up even at the sound of the door beside her opening and someone taking the seat beside her. Ellie recognized the drawn-out sigh from the stranger and shifted her eyes to see Jenn staring at the ground. Her eyes rimmed red from unshed tears.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in that situation. I just wanted to help...You seemed really down this past week and I thought you talking to him would help.”

“It’s fine, Jenn. Really. I know I haven’t been the cheeriest person to talk to lately and appreciate your concern for me. I don’t know a lot of people who do care and it’s nice to have someone who does.” Ellie offered up a supporting smile. She noted the twitch of Jenn’s lips and both sat in a comfortable, mutual silence before Jenn brushed one of her shoulders against Ellie’s.

“Did you see the look on his face, though? I never knew someone’s mouth could hang that far open without their jaw falling off.” Jenn snickered causing Ellie’s mouth to quirk.

“I was to busy dying of embarrassment from all the stares from the customers to notice. Was it that funny?”

Jenn nodded. “Oh ya, definitely. Not something I’ll soon forget.”

Ellie sighed and straightened her back. “I’m gonna tell him.”

“Really? You sure?”

Ellie bobbed her head. “Ya. It’s time I start acting like an adult and tell him. I’ll do it on my next day off.”

“Good for you. Do you want me to come along with you?”

Ellie shook her head. “No. I have to do this on my own, but thanks for the support. You’ve been a good friend since the beginning.” A blush crept up Jenn’s cheeks. Kicking at the snow at her feet, she stood up and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nah, it was nothing. Just doing what I thought was right.”

“Still, it means a lot to me.” Ellie could tell the compliment caught Jenn off guard. Her nervous, fidgety movements made Ellie laugh under her breath and roll her eyes.

“Come inside before you get sick.” Just as Jenn was about to turn and leave, Ellie grasped her sleeve.

“Hey, would you mind coming with me to my doctor’s appointment tomorrow before work? I don’t want to go alone and since my grandma isn’t really on talking terms with me right now…”

“Really?! You want me to come with you?”

“Ya. Sure! I’ll go. I can meet you at the doctors.”

“Thanks. I’ll write down the address before I leave today.” Ellie sighed in relief. She was worried all week about the appointment and would much rather have someone there with her. She thought about asking Jenn all week but didn’t want to bother her with the request.

“Now come on, before my uncle hands my ass to me for getting the pregnant woman sick. That man already gave me an earful today.” Jenn joked while holding the door open for Ellie as she laughed. “It’s not funny! That man could scare the dead with his booming voice and death glares.”

***

A cell phone rang not far from the back entrance to the cafe. The cloaked man dug out the device and pressed it up to his ear.

“Tonight? Yes, my team is ready. We’ll be there with them by noon tomorrow.” He pushed end and stuck the device back in his pocket before turning on his heels and heading off.

***

Setting her alarm for the morning, Ellie shifted the covers high up to her chin before settling down into her bed and closed her eyes. The events of today ran on repeat in her mind the rest of her shift. Piers’ face has haunted her every waking moment until now.

What had it all meant? Did it hurt seeing her working at their old “favorite” spot? Why couldn’t she conjure up any hatred from him? All she felt was hollow and cold after the event.

Her thoughts grew hazy as sleep finally took hold and before she could think another thought about Piers, she fell asleep.

Rough hands clawed around her arms and threw her from the bed. She landed on the icy floors with a cry and looked about her dark bedroom in a frantic rush for the danger.

“You scream, and I beat your face in!” The gruff male voice roared into her ear.

“W-what?”

“Get up!” The hands seized her by the elbow and wrenched her to her feet. She cried out again but froze when something cold and metal pressed up against her temple. “I said; you make another sound, and I beat that pretty face of your in.” Ellie fastened her wide eyes on the vague figure in front of her, too scared to make a peep or move.

Her eyes darted across the hall to her grandma’s bedroom. She found her voice. “Grandma!” Another man carried her still grandma in his clutches. Ellie got one step in, but a burning pain to the back of her skull knocked her off her feet and flat on the ground. Her head swirled and unfocused as she tried to regain her bearings. Boots stopped by her eyes. She blinked up to her attackers, but another blunt force hit her, knocking her out completely.

***

Piers didn’t know what to think after he saw Ellie at the cafe. He didn’t know why he went there, he just found his feet leading him there on their own. He tried for the past few weeks to put her from his mind, to no avail.

He scoffed and rammed another forkful of his breakfast into his mouth.

So much for trying. He thought to himself with a grunt.

“Good morning. Our top story today,” The news woman’s voice chirped behind him. “Two women were kidnapped out of their own home last night at two eighteen this morning. Dr. Marie Mah and her granddaughter, Eliana Mah-Huff where reported missing this morning.”

Piers whirled around at the TV. His breakfast long forgotten as he stormed over towards the living room.

“Eliana’s friend, Jennifer Mckay was the first to report the two women missing. Jennifer told police Eliana was fine the day before and asked Jennifer to accompany her to an early appointment this morning. When Eliana failed to show up, Jennifer got concerned and went to her friends house. There she found the front door kicked in and Marie and Eliana missing.”

Piers’ fork dropped from his hand and he darted to his feet. He had to have overheard that wrong. He misheard because he was just thinking about her.

But the closer Piers got to the TV the further his heart sank in his chest. Ellie and Marie’s house splayed across the screen, police tape circled the shattered door. He swallowed the rising panic in his throat.

“Police don’t have any suspects at the moment and are relying on the public for any information if you have any." The newscasters voice tuned out of Piers’ head as he sank onto the couch, his eyes staring off at the wall in front of him.

 _Gone. She’s gone._  Where the only things running on repeat inside his head. A groan escaped his mouth. Bending over, Piers propped his elbows on his knees while he rubbed his hands down his face.

_Gone forever..._


	7. Strange Encounters 7

Piers stormed through the BSAA HQ doors and shot down the halls at a brisk walk, ignoring the ‘good, mornings’ people sent his way as he threw his office door open. He doesn’t recall the drive to the base nor getting ready to leave, but somehow, he made it here in one piece. 

Piers stalked around his office, unsure of what to do or what to think. His mind raced from one thought to the next. Where was Ellie and her grandmother and why were they kidnapped?   
  
 _They just moved here...they wouldn’t have any enemies here!_  
  
He turned and stalked across the other end of his office and back again as he scratched his chin in thought.   
 _  
_ _Was it a robbery gone wrong? Or maybe a serial killer?!_  
  
Piers shuddered at the horrid thought and tucked it away for later and continued to pace his office. He didn’t even know why he was at work, he should be out there looking for them!   
  
His train of thought cut short and his head shot up at the sound of the floor creaking behind him. There in the doorway stood two anxious looking men--Finn and Andy.   
  
“S-sir? What’s wrong?” Andy said while taking a hesitant step towards Piers.   
  
Piers debated with himself for a few moments, unsure of whether to tell his teammates the truth or lie to them. He opted for the first option and squared his shoulders.   
  
“You remember Ellie from Edonia correct?”   
  
“The girl we rescued and the same one that…” Andy trailed off, not sure whether to continue that sentence or not.  
  
“Yes  _that_ one.” Piers stated almost a little too harshly. “According to this morning's news, Ellie and her grandmother were kidnapped early this morning.”   
  
Both Andy and Finn’s eyebrows shot to their hairline as they gawked at a silent Piers in front of them. Andy recovered from the shock first and cleared his throat.   
  
“I-I’m sorry...what? Missing? How? Why?”   
  
Piers shrugged his shoulders and padded around his desk and started flipping through some files that were spread across it. He couldn’t ignore the two sets of eyes burning holes into his face as he did so.  
  
“I’m not sure who did it or why, but the police investigated their home this morning. They got a call from Ellie’s friends when she didn’t show up for an appointment.” His throat started to ache and no matter how much he swallowed, the pain remained.   
  
“Did you go down to the police station and talk to someone on the case?” Andy piped up.   
  
“Why? I haven’t been involved with her for over a month now.” Before another word could be said, two well dressed men in three piece suits appeared behind Finn and Andy. All eyes glued to them as the oldest of the two stepped forward and set his eyes on Piers.  
  
“Hello, I’m detective Davidson and this is detective Jordon. We’re here to talk to a Lieutenant Piers Nivans in regards to two missing persons case.”  
  
“I’m Lieutenant Nivans.” Piers stepped forward until he stood in front of the two men. Detective Davidson nodded his head and looked to Finn and Andy.   
  
“We’d like to ask you a few questions--privately. Please.”   
  
Andy and Finn got the hint and with a slight nod of their heads, disbanded from the office. Before they left, they each had spared Piers a faint smile. He didn’t return the smile but gave a slight nod before returning his attention back to the detectives.  
  
“Please, come in. This is in regards to Ellie and Marie?”   
  
“Yes. What is your relationship with the two women?” Detective Jordon said while shutting the office door.   
  
“I--my team and I were responsible for rescuing Ellie, er, I mean Eliana back in Edonia a few months ago.” Piers started with a straight face. “Over the course of a few months Eliana and I started to talk and met up for coffee a few times. But after a brief while we both agreed our relationship should not continue further and went our separate ways.”   
  
Detective Davidson jotted something down in his notepad and met Piers' gaze passed his eyebrows.   
  
“According to Miss. Eliana’s friend, Jennifer, you and Eliana had some sort of sexual relationship. Is this precise?”  
  
Piers straightened his back and cleared his throat.  
  
“Yes. But as I said, we both agreed it was best we didn’t pursue the relationship.”   
  
“According to the testimony of Jennifer,” Piers shifted his gaze towards Detective Jordon now. “Eliana told her that you broke things off with her. According to Jennifer she reports saying how upset this made Eliana feel.”  
  
Piers’ chest constrained.   
  
“I thought it would be in the best interest of both of us if we didn’t continue on with our relationship. Seeing as how Eliana has lost many close loved ones to war. I didn’t want to put her in that traumatic situation once more because of me.”   
  
“Was Eliana upset or did she say anything to you when you broke things off with her?” Detective Davidson asked.  
  
“Yes, she was visibly upset, and she did mention for me to--” Piers cleared his throat. “To leave and never come back. And that was that.” The detectives scribbled more things down silently.   
  
“Jennifer mentioned you bumped into Eliana yesterday at her work. Is this true?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
Once more they jotted something down, making Piers irritated. Did they actually believe he had something to do with their disappearance?!  
  
“We come to understand the meeting wasn’t...pleasant but both you and Eliana left on mutual grounds.”   
  
“Jennifer was just looking out for Eliana--which I understand. But Eliana and I did indeed leave on mutual grounds and with an understanding.”

"Did you say anything to Eliana?"

"No."

“Are you aware that Miss. Eliana is pregnant or did she mention that to you at this meeting?”   
  
Piers’ calm, controlled exterior cracked and for a moment and his mask slipped. He blinked up at the detectives.  
  
“What?”  
  
“According to Jennifer, Eliana is about six weeks pregnant at the time of her disappearance. Jennifer mentioned in her questioning that Eliana told her you were the father. Were you made aware of this?”   
  
It was like the floor disappeared beneath him. Piers stumbled back a step, hitting his desk in the process.   
  
“N-no…” He breathed.   
  
The detectives looked to each other before writing down something again.  
  
“Where were you last night between midnight and eight this morning?”  
  
“Home. I left work around ten at night and went home and just got to work when you came in.” Piers barely registered speaking. His mind had gone into auto pilot after the detectives told him Ellie was pregnant.  
  
‘Well, Lieutenant,” Piers blinked back into focus. The detectives closed their pads and straightened their jackets. “Thank you for your cooperation. For the time being, please be advised that this is an ongoing case and we may need to contact you again. Have a nice day.” They tipped their hats and stalked out of his office.   
  
Piers remained rooted in place. He leaned against the desk and flung his hands out to support them as he reeled in from this morning's events. He didn’t bother moving when a knock came to his door and two sets of boot steps clunked their way into his office.  
  
“Piers?” He overheard Andy say but didn’t look up at the man. “Sir, are you okay? The detectives didn’t stay long. What did they say?”  
  
Piers licked his lips and straightened back up. His eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he spoke.  
  
“Ah, The detectives...they wanted to question me about Ellie and her grandmother.”  
  
“What did they say?” Finn asked eagerly but shut his mouth at the scowl Andy directed his way.  
  
“Piers?”   
  
“Ellie is pregnant. And according to Her friend Jennifer, Ellie told her I was the father.”  
  
The room stilled. Piers finally turned around to confront the two men, hardly caring that the two were gaping at him, and folded his arms across his chest.   
  
“Holy shit.” Andy shook his head. “Did you know?”   
  
“Of course I didn’t know!” Piers snapped. “If I did I would have helped her!"   
  
He raked his hands through his hair and jerked his head.  
  
“Jesus Christ, this is just a fucking mess!” Piers said.   
  
“So, what now? I mean...if the baby is really yours then what are you going to do?” Andy padded over to Piers and gave the man a reassuring pat on his shoulder.   
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know! She’s missing. There’s nothing I can do. I’ll have to wait and see what the detectives do.”  
  
Piers glanced over to Finn as the younger man stopped in front of him, flashing him a sympathetic smile as he inclined his head.   
  
“Sir, just know we’re here for you if you need anything.”  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
“Ya. Us and the whole team are here to support you.”  
  
Through his daze, he eyed his two comrades in front of him and managed a shaky nod and breath. Andy patted his shoulder once more while his mouth curved into a smile.  
  
“Maybe you should go home and take it easy.”  
  
“No. No, I have work to do, and if I sit around I’ll go nuts.” That didn’t sit comfortably with Andy, but he knew not to force him at the moment and merely bobbed his head.

* * *

Ellie’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the odd shapes around her as she sat up. She flicked her groggy eyes down to her hands and the satin sheets and immediately, her memory returned.   
  
Jumping out of the large bed, she took in the unfamiliar room around her. The room--bedroom from the looks of it, was neatly decorated in Chinese decor. In every corner there was at least a vase or statue neatly placed to accentuate the rich colours in the room.   
  
Ellie blinked as a ray of sunshine swept across her eyes and she padded over to the large windows that lined one wall. Stopping in front of them, she gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth as she took in the massive city before her.   
  
As far as her eyes could see, skyscrapers and buildings filled the smoggy sky. She realized, in that moment, she was no longer in America. This was not the city she knew. But where she was? She didn’t know.  
  
She winced when she ran a hand over the back of her head. A large bump formed from where one of those men had hit her with the butt of his gun. She sucked in a strained breath and rubbed the tender spot but felt no blood. Panic seized her.   
  
 _Her grandmother! Where was she?!_  
  
Spinning around, Ellie stalked towards the door on the other side, guessing it led out of this room. When she tried twisting the door knob and pulling, it wouldn’t budge. She yanked and pulled, but the door wasn’t moving.   
  
“Hey! Hello? Somebody?!” She said while hammer on the door. “Anybody?!” Panic clawed up her chest and into her throat as the minutes ticked by and still no one answered.   
  
She rubbed at her raw, red hand from slamming the door and padded back towards the bed. She didn’t know where she was or what they were going to do with her, but mostly, she was worried for her grandmother.   
  
“Okay, Ellie, just breath. Just breath. Everything is fine…” She spoke to herself as her hands began shaking and her teeth began to chatter. “Everything...is...o...k.” Tears sprang to her eyes and before she could stop it, she began to hyperventilate.   
  
Her vision blurred and her legs buckled under her as she hit the cold, wood floor, but she didn’t care. Gasping for breath, she tried to reassure herself that she was indeed going to be alright. But no matter how much she said that, she still couldn’t control her ragged breathing that wracked her chest.

She felt useless and weak in that moment. But no matter how much she belittled herself, the tears wouldn’t stop. Her weak sobs filled the room and her ears. But she didn’t care. She was scared and alone and she didn’t know what to do or what was happening to her. It was like Edonia all over again, but this time she has to face it all alone.

* * *

Marie watched in silence as her granddaughter collapsed to the ground and began to weep. She wanted to reach out towards the screen, but her restraints held her in place. Grumbling to herself, she yanked at the cuffs, but it only made her wrists hurt more.  
  
“Stop that. It won’t do you any good anyways.” The silky voice grated on Marie’s ears. She flung her head up and over her shoulder and towards the woman in the purple dress approaching her. “Dr. Mah.”   
  
Marie shoved her mouth down and scowled up at the woman. “What do you want? And why have you brought my granddaughter and myself here?!”   
  
The mystery woman chuckled to herself and returned her gaze on to the small t.v. She pursed her lips as she gazed at Ellie crumpled on the floor. “Poor little girl...all alone and confused. Such a shame if something were to  _happen_ to her.” Marie stiffened in her chair.  
  
“Don’t touch my Ellie, or--”  
  
“Or what, Dr. Mah?” The woman swept her gaze back over to Marie, her smile never leaving her face as she stalked around the elder woman. “What could you do to me while tied up, hm?”   
  
“What do you want? How do you know about me being Dr. Mah?”  
  
“Oh, I know a lot about you Marie Mah. I know all about your M.D. in virology and biomedical sciences and your affiliation with Umbrella during the Raccoon City incident.”  
  
Marie’s eyes widened a fraction.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
The woman smiled. “Simple, I want you to help me finalize my virus and help distribute it across the globe.”   
  
“And why the hell would I help you?” Marie spat. The woman continued to smile and directed her attention back to the television screen were Ellie was still crying.  
  
“Then you can kiss your granddaughter goodbye.” The woman flicked a button on the t.v revealing a group of armed men just outside her door. Their guns and knives glinting off the lights in the hall.   
  
“Okay. Okay. Okay!” Marie fastened her eyes shut. “Just don’t hurt her, and I’ll help you!”  
  
“Great. It’s good to have you aboard my team Doctor. I know we’ll work great together.”  
  
"Can I have your word that no harm comes to my granddaughter or her baby?” The woman quirked a brow high on her head and laughed under her breath.  
  
“Of course, doctor. You have my word.”  
  
Marie didn’t like the look in the woman’s eye, but what other choice did she have? Gradually, she jerked her head making the woman smile brighter.  
  
“Perfect. One of the men will show you to your lab, and you can get started on it immediately.” She began to turn and leave but halted in her tracks. “Oh, and you can just call me Ada. Ada Wong. It’s so nice to have you here Dr. Mah.”   
  
Marie lowered her head to her chest and held back her tears as best she could while Ada left. She thought she left her old life behind her after the death of her son in Raccoon City. But it looks like she was too optimistic, and now she dragged Ellie back into her mess for a second time.  
  
Her eyes met the screen again. There on her bed Ellie sat and gazed out her window--her prison. Clenching her teeth, Marie eased the tension in her muscles and waited for the guard to take her to her lab. Her sole thoughts remained on Ellie. She hoped her granddaughter kept her mouth shut and her head down long enough until she figured out a way to get them out of here.   
  
Marie tilted her head as the sound of the door scraped against the metal and in stormed a masked man wielding a gun. He unbound her restraints and roughly grabbed Marie to her feet.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me you cur!” She hissed and jerked her arm out of his grasp. The idiot looked as if he was about to do something but the last moment, let the matter drop.   
  
 _Smart idiot_. Marie thought as the goon motioned for her to walk.  
 _  
_ _If this Ada woman thinks I’m going to let her push me around, well, that bitch has another thing coming then._

 


	8. Strange Encounters 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Glad to see you here! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please don't forget to leave a vote and/or a comment! Share this story it would help a lot! stay fab.
> 
> Also, I read this really cool thing on tumblr the other day called the director's cut. or the "director's commentary." I thought it was pretty cool! it's basically if you want to talk about my thoughts on a particular section in my story(stories) that you've been dying to talk about. So if you want to talk to me about a certain part of this story or any other one of my stories, copy that part and DM me! I'll be more than happy to reply! if you also want to look me up on tumblr my username is yogavelociraptor.

 

**June 30th, 2013  
  
Neo-Umbrella Medical Facility**  
  
Ellie's laser eyes skimmed over every inch of her stomach, while she twisted and turned int eh full-length mirror. Pursing her lips, her hand gently grazed over the noticeable bump and let out an annoyed sigh. She didn't enjoy this state of pregnancy.  _She_ knew she was pregnant, but to everyone else, it merely looked like she was fat.  
  
With an audible sigh, she turned away from the mirror and sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes flicked to the windows in front of her. It was dark outside, she noticed through the curtains. Bored, she flicked her eyes off the window and over to the bookshelf across the room. She already read everything on the shelf, and her poor excuse for guards ignore her request to bring more.  
  
She groaned and flopped down on her bed, unknowing how to cure her boredom. If she had to stay in this room for one more minute, she's going to lose her mind, she thought to herself bitterly. She's been in this room for nearly three months. She was allowed the odd walk around the mansion to help with her stir craziness, but not much else. Nearly three months being kidnapped, inside this place and not knowing where she was or where and if her grandmother was okay.  
  
She stamped her feet with a huff and folded her arms across her chest. Pregnancy hormones or not, Ellie was going to throw a desk or... _anything_  at someone soon if she wasn't allowed to know about her grandmother!  
  
A pang of loneliness struck her square in the chest. Aside from Ada checking up on her the odd time, there was no one else to talk to. Not like she wanted to talk to Ada, but it was either that or nothing.  
  
Her thoughts shifted again, this time to Piers and what he was doing this moment. Did he care about her? Or know she was missing? Right now, even  _he'd_ be better to talk to than

Ada...or herself.  
  
Ellie bolted up on her bed at the high pitch alarms going off overhead.  
  
“Two test subjects have escaped from their quarters. They must not leave the facility.” The person screamed over and over again.  
  
Her heart rate skyrocketed as she jumped off the bed at the sound of her door being thrust open. One of her guards with the mask burst through the door and began yelling and brandishing his gun at her. Ellie remained rooted in place, an uneasy eyebrow raised on her forehead. The man looked visibly outraged with her unresponsive attitude and made a move towards her but stopped at the sound of a gun going off out in the hall. Before the man could direct his attention off of her, his head snapped back. A spray of blood painted the door a rich red colour. He hit the floor and burned away before Ellie could even gasp.  
  
"Oh, my G--" Bullets tore through the door and the frame, enticing Ellie into action.  
  
Flinging herself over the bed and on the floor, she cover up her head with her hands and tucked her knees to her chest. Stifling a scream, she kept as quiet as she could while the men outside screamed and yelled at an unseen enemy. Every bullet shot and every gurgling sound made, flashes of Edonia came to the front of Ellie’s mind. Sara’s paled face and round eyes gaping up at her made her flinch and her lip tremble.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the bullets and men yelling at last ceased. Ellie deemed it safe enough to poke her head up over the bed and scanned the now shredded door and the blood soaked rug in the hall. Tuning in her ears, she listened for any movement or sound, but detected none. Sucking in a calming breath and laying a protective hand on her stomach, she tiptoed her way to the door.  
  
Swallowing the scream she so badly wanted to vocalize, she laid her trembling hand on the door frame and peered out into the hall. Shredded. That was one word to describe the scene she saw.  
  
Every inch of the hall was either covered in blood, or ripped to shreds by bullets. She swallowed the rising bile in her throat as the stench of the blood hit her nose and peered around for any sign of a living being. But no one was there. She stiffened.  
  
No one was there to stop her. No one to lock her door and keep her closed off. She could...leave.  
  
Taking another look at the hall and the safety of her bedroom, Ellie gulped down the lump in her throat and took her first steps out in the hall. Then another. Until she was dead smack in the center of the bad horror attraction. It was an odd feeling--heavy, but odd. She waited for one of those annoying guards to come around the corner and yell at her to go back inside her room...but the order never came.  
  
She took another step but reeled back when her foot connected with something hard and metal. It clanged a few steps in front of her. She froze. Waiting to see if anyone had overheard her, her head shot around the hall and gave a relieved sigh when no one came. Turning her attention to the floor in front of her, she spotted the gun she kicked away and bent down to pick it up.  
  
It was clunky and heavy in her hands. The cold metal felt rough against her skin. She never used a gun before, but she was aware of how one worked. Just point the barrel at the bad guy and pull the trigger! How hard could it be?  
  
Gripping the gun in both of her shaking hands, she made her way down to the end of the hall. Popping her head around the bend, she made sure no one was there before stepping into the next section.  
  
All her senses were screaming at her to turn back and wait for help--like that had ever aided her before, she thought with a snort. Emptying her mind, she focused on placing one foot in front of the next and clasped the gun tighter.  
  
Ellie froze mid step at the sound of more guns going off and men screaming. They weren’t as loud as the one’s outside her bedroom door, so they must be a little ways off. She bolted upright as the bullets started to grow louder, the screaming came from behind her as well now. Swallowing the rising panic she flung her head around until she spotted a room to her left. She darted for it and slammed the door behind her with a cry.  
  
Stumbling a few steps away, she scooted behind the desk on the opposite end of the room and planted herself under it. The door burst open. Tears sprang to her eyes as the heavy boot steps clunked around the room. Cocking the gun in her shaking hands, she worried her erratic breathing would get her caught.  
  
A shrill scream ripped out of her as a hand darted under the desk, latched on to her arm and jerked her out. Her back collided against the man’s firm chest. Her fighting stopped once the click of a gun sounded off and the cold barrel was pressed to her temple. Her vision blurred with tears as she begged him not to kill her.  
  
The man yelled and thrust her towards the door all the while she sputtered and begged to be let go. She felt the man stiffen behind her and pause in his steps. Ellie noted the rise in panic in the men outside the doors voices as they shot. Above the shooting. A man’s voice captured her attention. It was in English!  
  
The man grasping her noted the voice as well and knocked her to the side and focused his attention on to the door. She took the moment and screamed as loud as she could. The J’avo grunted and latched onto her arm harder, yanking her back towards him as he yelled. The mask muffled his words, but she did manage to recognize the words  _‘bitch’_ and  _‘quiet_.’  
  
Heavy footsteps bolted to the room. Before Ellie could recognize who it was, the J’avo clasping her flew to the ground and burned away with a final cry. Ellie’s mouth hung open like a gaping fish when she heard the click of a gun behind her. Flinging her head up and around, she shielded her body and face with her hands.  
  
“Don’t shoot! Please!” She cried.  
  
“The hell…”  
  
Ellie cracked open a watery eye and lowered her arms and gawked at the equally confused face in front of her. The man’s brows pinched together as he took in the sight of Ellie. Lowering his gun, the man straightened up.  
  
“Who are you?” He demanded more than asked. “Do you work with Neo-Umbrella?”  
  
“What?! No! No, I was held against my will for almost three months. My name is Ellie Mah. My grandmother and I were kidnapped by Ada and held here.”  
  
Ellie’s eyes couldn’t help but flick across the man. His shaved head glinted off the lights appearing more of a blond colour. Her eyes swept over the scar on his cheek, accentuating his angular features. He didn’t look at old, younger than herself she was. But what uneased Ellie the most was the sharp blue colour to his piercing eyes as they bore into her face.  
  
“So you were abducted too, huh?” His voice snapped her back. “Looks like Neo-Umbrella has a market for kidnapping now.”  
  
His white teeth glinted passed his smile but nothing in it was warm.  
  
“Name’s Jake,” He paused and tilted his head to the door just as a small blonde poked her head in. “And that’s Sherry.”  
  
Ellie glanced up to the woman named Sherry. She was small, with a pixie cut hairstyle to go with her light blonde hair. Her sky blue eyes examined Ellie head to foot then flicked them up to Jake with a raised brow.  
  
“Jake…”  
  
“Super girl, this is Ellie. Apparently she and her grandmother were kidnapped into this freak show too.”  
  
Sherry paused beside Jake, flashing a pleasant smile and a slight nod of her head towards Ellie.  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Ya, ya. We can get to know each other over tea  _after_ we get the hell out of this fucking place.” Jake flicked his gaze back over to Ellie. “Where’s your grandmother? She not with you?”  
  
Ellie sadly swayed her head, making Jake click his tongue.  
  
“Great.” He murmured under his breath. “Do you know where she is?”  
  
“No. I’ve been kept away and not allowed to see her...or anyone.” She swept a comforting hand over her stomach.  
  
Jake's eyebrows perked up as he rubbed at the base of his neck and glanced away.  
  
“O-oh...shit, er, I, uh I didn’t know you,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “You were…” He gestured to her stomach.  
  
“It’s okay,” Sherry padded beside Ellie with a faint smile. “I’ll keep close to you. If you need to rest let me know okay? And don’t mind him, he’s always like that.” She whispered the last part in her ear earning an unamused look from Jake. He jerked his head when Sherry merely smiled up at him and walked away, grumbling to himself under his breath.  
  
“Enough chatting. Let’s go.”  
  
“Right.” Sherry answered and raised her gun. “So, how long have you and your grandmother been here for?”  
“Almost three months now. How about you two?” Ellie padded down the hall, keeping as close to Sherry at the same time.  
  
“Six months I think now. It’s all one big blur honestly.” She whispered back.  
  
Ellie quietly gasped.  
  
“Six months?! What happened--if you don’t mind me asking.”  
  


“It’s, it’s a long story. What about--”  
  
“We got company!” Jake yelled and started firing off at the newest J’avo making their way towards the trio.  
  
Sherry instinctively shielded Ellie from sight. Raising her gun, she picked off the closest enemy coming towards them before turning to Ellie.  
  
“You should go hide! We got this.” She had to yell over the gunfire. Ellie held firm and took out her gun and joined in on the fight earning a cocked eyebrow from Jake.  
  
If Ellie was to stand a chance at getting out of this place alive, she was going to have to learn on how to fight for herself.  
  
“Don’t get yourself killed now, ya here?!” Jake snapped and shifted around and kicked the nearest J’avo in the throat, knocking it into the wall where Jake finished it off. “Stay behind us!”  
  
Grinding her teeth, Ellie hid behind a large stone table with a big gold vase on it. She continued her onslaught of firing--keeping Jake and Sherry’s orders in mind at the same time. She knew better than to engage in direct fighting, but if she stayed hidden then she should be fine, right?  
  


The heavy gun began cramping her hand, but she gritted through the pain and pegged off one enemy in the arm. The thing mutated, revealing a massive insect like appendage. Gulping once it twisted its hideous face onto her. She pulled the trigger and groaned loudly as the thing clicked.  
  
 _Shit_! She cursed to herself and snapped to her feet.  
  
The J'avo growled and roared and began charging towards her! Her eyes snapped over to Jake and Sherry. Both were preoccupied with a group of J'avo surrounding them to notice her. The J'avo roared again and reeled back its insect arm. A scream ripped from Ellie as it shot passed her head and knocked the vase to the floor. The heavy antique shattered all around her feet into hundreds of pieces.   
  
Growling and yelling, the J’avo advanced towards Ellie. Stumbling back, she rushed towards a door behind her without a second thought and rammed it towards the J’avo’s face. It would buy her only a moment's time before that thing burst through.  
  
Taking a swift moment to survey the area, Ellie figured she made it to an indoor heated pool or hot spring. She wished she knew about this before. All those times where all she wanted to do was sink in a nice warm bath--this could have helped out immensely. Her daydreaming was cut abruptly at the sound of the door smashing open and trailing in was that annoying J’avo.  
  
Ellie bolted across the pool, almost tripping as she skidded around the wet marble flooring in the process. Regaining her balance, she managed a brief glance over her shoulder. A startled yelp escaped her once she realized how close the J’avo was on her heels. It reeled its arm back, darting out the disgusting insect appendage towards her. The arm darted by her head, missing her face by inches and recoiled back.  
  
Rounding the side of the pool, she found some stairs off to the side and began the climb up. Fatigue was tearing its way through her legs and into her chest. Cursing her pregnancy through each wheezy breath, she burst through another room. A games room of some sorts. She didn’t have the time to examine it further when the J’avo roared and stamped up the steps.  
  
She picked up a pool stick from one of the pool tables and reeled back her arms. The J;'avo came into sight and she struck it over the head, breaking the stick in the process.  
  
The thing recoiled back, slamming into the railing of the steps with a scream. Clutching onto what was left of the stick, she clenched her teeth and rammed the jagged end through the J’avo’s chest. The crunch of bone and cartilage cracked through the air. Blood oozed from the gaping wound until the J’avo burned away with a hiss at her feet.  
  
Adrenaline poured through Ellie’s veins as she regained herself. Steadying her racing heart and ragged breath she nodded at her handy work.  
  
“Ellie!” Jake yelled and bolted up the steps, pausing in front of her. His eyes flickered to the disheveled woman then to the burning ash at her feet and smiled. “Look at you go, wonder woman. Nice moves.”   
  
“Thanks.” Ellie breathlessly said while placing a steadying hand on her stomach. “Where’s Sherry?” As soon as her name left her lips, the small blonde pattered up the steps with a strained smile.  
  
“Glad you’re okay. I saw you running off with that J’avo hot on your trail and Jake ran after the two of you.”  
  
“No biggie. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” “Here.” Ellie almost dropped the gun Jake shoved into her hands. “You’re going to need that. And don’t run off again.” He tossed the last part over his shoulder and charged into the games room.  
  
A ghost of a smile touched Ellie’s lips as she loaded her gun.  
  
“Yes, sir.” She said while following close behind.  
  
The trio managed to make it to the main entrance of the mansion and found what appeared to be Ada’s main lab. Inside they discovered all of Jake’s data from the experiments. While Sherry was busy transferring over all the data, Ellie took the moment to recover a much needed breath.  
  
So far there hasn’t been any sign of Ada  _or_ her grandmother, and it was making her evermore anxious. She wasn’t leaving until she found her grandmother. No matter how many of those J’avo things she had to go through, she would find her.  
  
“Got it.” Sherry’s voice broke through the silence as she ejected her memory stick and turned to face Ellie and Jake. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Jake’s face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
“Thank God. These guys aren’t great company anyways.”  
  
Ellie couldn’t help but marvel at how Jake could still act so carefree and crack jokes even during these times. Swaying her head with a chuckle, she followed along behind Sherry and Jake back out into the main section.   
  
Ellie’s head snapped to the front door. The ground under her rumbled, and the distinct sound of a vehicle moving sounded around them. Within a blink, the wall to their left crumpled and caved in as a tank rammed through it.  
  
“Oh, come on!” Jake yelled and began to fire off at the new J’avo that barged through the gaping hole.  
  
Ellie took cover behind a pillar and managed to fire off a few rounds before she felt a hand snake around her bicep.  
  
“Come on!” Jake said while hauling her behind him like a rag doll.  
  
Ellie had no other choice but to follow after him. Dodging bullets and debris from the tank shooting at them her mind reeled. She couldn’t hold onto one thought long enough to even grasp what she was thinking. Her brain went into auto pilot as she ran.  
  
They came to a dead end. Ellie turned to Jake horrified as the tank grew closer.  
  
“Now what--” Before she could finish her thought, Jake hoisted her up and tossed her onto the balcony above them.  
  
Landing on her hip with a yelp, she craned her neck around and over the side where Jake and Sherry were.  
  
“Ellie, get out of here! We’ll meet you up there in a moment!” Jake yelled over his shoulder while knocking away one of the J’avo.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but Jake beat her to it.  
  
“Get out of here! Now!”  
  
She slammed her mouth shut and jumped to her feet and booked it down the side of the balcony. A crying escaped her as dust and pieces of wood sprayed her face from the stray bullets flying all around her.   
  
She barged through the doors and kept on running like Jake had told her to do. She made it halfway down the hall when she heard Sherry’s voice behind her shouting her name. Skidding to a halt, Ellie spun around and let out a relieved cry once she caught sight of Jake and Sherry running after her.  
  
Something fierce settled into the pit of Ellie’s stomach as she felt the same rumble under her feet once more. It was like everything slowed to a snail's pace. The wall behind Jake and Sherry cracked and caved, leaving cracks all along the floors. An ear shattering crack swept between them. All eyes cast to the floor beneath Jake and Sherry as it caved in under them. Ellie didn’t even have time to open her mouth and yell before the two vanished from her sight.  
  
Her legs wobbled under her as she saw the tank fly by the gaping hole. The hallway crumbled and caved in from the stray blasts from the tank. Leaving her no other choice, Ellie turned on her heels and bolted the rest of the way down the hall. She kept on running, even after the sounds from the tank died away. It was like her legs had a mind of their own and once they started running, she couldn’t stop.  
  
Skidding around the corner, Ellie caught herself before she could face plant the door. Resting her forehead on the cold metal, her ragged breathing was the only sound she could here.  
  
Cracking her eyes opened, she narrowed them on the sign on the door. Though she couldn’t read the words, the picture of cameras and computers elevated her spirit. Latching onto the handle, she barged inside the darkened room. Her eyes swept over the security cameras right away and made her way over to them.  
  
Her fingers flitted over the buttons while her eyes scanned every screen like a hawk. She gave a slight “A-ha!” Once she uncovered what she was looking for.  
  
Zooming in on the garage, she as a group of J’avo dragged her grandmother into the back of a vehicle and sped off. She glanced at the clock on the bottom of the screen.  
  
 _It was only a few minutes ago!_  She thought and straightened her back.   
  
Flicking the camera back to normal, her eyes rounded. There on the screen, Jake and Sherry were fighting off hordes of J’avo and that damn tank while all she could do was watch. She was torn. She had to help them. But the longer she stood around and did nothing, the farther away her grandmother was getting from her. Who knows what else they’re doing to her. Chewing her bottom lip, she fought with her urge with a cry.  
  
Spinning around, Ellie raced down the hall. Jake and Sherry aided her during her most crucial moments. She’d be damned if she left them there to fight on their own now. She booked it around the corner, ignoring the stray BOW lurking nearby and kept her eyes forward.  
  
By the time she reached the outside garden located by the garage, her breathing laboured and felt as if she had run a marathon. She realized in that moment; she didn’t come up with a plan on the way here. Shaking her head, she peeked through the door where all the action was playing out.  
  
She spotted Jake and Sherry across the way. Jake was busy distracting the tank while Sherry was fighting off the endless groups of mutated J’avo.  
  
“Come on. Think. Think...think.” Darting her eyes around the area, she landed on an abandoned machine gun sitting up on the ledge of the garage.  
  
Bolting towards it, she pushed the dead body out of the way with mild difficulty and set up the gun. She checked the clip, there was more than enough ammo left and loaded it. She swiveled it around and took aim at the tank and pulled the trigger. The bullets ricochet and bounced off the side with sparks and dining Sounds. The loudness of the gun grated over her ears, but she ignored it at the moment and kept up the assault.  
  
The tank paused it's shooting on Jake long enough for him to jump down from the side of the enormous statue. His face morphed from one emotion to the next once he recognized her. Fear dominated all as he yelled at her to run. She didn’t have the time to pay attention to Jake when the tank began to shift and direct its attention onto her.  
  
“Shit!” She dodged out of the way just as a shot rang out beside her and slammed into the wall. Debris rained down all around her as she picked herself up off the floor and resumed her shooting.   
  
Jake took the moment to swing himself off the ledge--using the statue as a beam, and land inside the garage where she was seated.  
  
Another shot hit close to where she sat, making her yelp and dive to the side. A pain coursed through her leg. Sitting up, she clutched a hand to her lower leg and drew it back. Blood smeared across her palm.  
  
“Ellie!” Her attention snapped from her hand to Jake. The man kicked through the door, shooting down two J’avo that followed him in. “Ellie!” He skidded to a stop by her side and looked her over.  
  
“Sorry it took so long. I had trouble finding this place.” She tried to joke but cut off in a hiss once she tried moving her leg.  
  
“Stay here. I’m getting rid of the tank.” He bolted to his feet and glanced around the area. A smile creased his lips as he dove towards a grenade by one of the dead J’avo’s feet. “I’m returning this tank the favour.”  
  
Ellie climbed to her hands and knees and gawked on as Jake unhooked the pin and dashed across the room. The tank shifted once more and aimed it's gun at him. Ellie crawled back over to the machine gun and fixed it in her sights, firing off rounds into its front. It was enough of a distraction to allow Jake to jump on the side of the tank and hurl the grenade down the hatch.  
  
The explosion muffled behind all the armoured metal on the tank. Smoke and flames poured out of the holes and guns. It remained still as Ellie crawled back to her feet and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“We have to get out of here!” Jake trotted back through the door and to her side, his face strained with worry as he looked her over. “More J’avo are pouring in. Can you walk?”  
  
She bobbed her head and bit back the pained whimper as she put weight on her injured leg. Jake gave her an uneasy look, but she brushed it off.  
  
“It’s just a scratch.”  
  
Her eyes flicked over to the red car and the motorbike off to the side and jerked her chin towards it.  
  
“How about those?”  
  
Jake smiled and jogged towards the bike and flashed her a grin.  
  
“You coming with us?”  
  
“No. I have to find my grandmother. I found the security room on the way here and spotted a few J’avo hauling her away.” Ellie said while propping open the car door. “I just wanted to return the favour before leaving.”  
  
“Well, thanks for the help.” Jake flung his leg over the bike and revved the engine and gave Ellie one last smile before hitting the gas. He flew off the ledge and landed hard in the shallow water.  
  
Sherry swung down and onto the bike with Jake, sparing Ellie one final smile and wave before they took off.   
  
Ellie inclined her head to the side as more yelling and gunshots rained down around her. Quickly hoping inside the car, she started the engine. With her hands on the steering

wheel, she gazed out the windshield while more J’avo made their way towards her. She prayed and floored the gas, ramming through the J’avo in the process. Bullets crashed through the glass and over the upholstery.  
  
Crashing through the doors, she peeled out of the mansion and kept her eyes trained on the road in front of her. She felt the tug of a smile graze her lips as she saw the bike come into view. Rounding alongside the duo, Jake tossed his gaze over to her. His strained shoulders relaxed once he saw it was her and flashed her a knowing smile and a wink.  
  
Signalling them off once more, she took the first exit to her right and kept on going. She doesn’t know where they took her grandmother, but she wasn’t stopping until she found her. She hit the accelerator, dodging around the overturned vehicles and debris scattered over the road.  
  
She didn’t get far when a spotlight beamed down on her. Cursing, she captured sight of the J’avo in the pilot seat of the chopper in her rear view mirror. She jerked the car to the right as bullets pelted the road beside her. A startled scream passed her lips and lowered her head as the bullets pelted the car.  
  
The chopper rounded back and fired off again. This time striking the back end of the car, making Ellie swerve down the next exit lane.  
  
Her heart hammered in her ears. Her hands shook as she gripped the wheel tighter. Taking a few calming breaths, she hit the gas and weaved between the overturned trucks and cars.  
  
She could hear the blades of the helicopter slicing through the air above her. It made another dive for her car but flew out of reach when a small overpass got in its way.  
  
Ellie felt the scream tear out of her mouth. Her hands veered the car sharply. The bullets pelted the road in front of her car forcing her to swerve. She didn't swerve far enough though and collided with the side of an overturned oil truck.  
  
The car skidded across the intersection and slammed into a light pole. The collision flung her head back and into the side of the window, knocking her out cold.   
  
“HQ to Alpha team.” The man’s voice sounded out over the radio while Piers stood from his seat and gazed down at the war below him. “No change to your mission. Suppress the bioterror outbreak while proceeding to point Ace of spades.”  
  
“Roger that. Preparing to drop on the eight of clubs.” Piers shifted his grip on the rope above him while the helicopter shifted around the rooftop. “We’ll make our way over to the Ace of spades and find those U.N. workers.”  
  
Andy shifted beside him but maintained his eyes on the scene in front of him. Burning buildings, and the muffled sounds of people screaming and guns going off sounded in his ears.  
  
“Jesus, look at this mess.” Andy said with a strained look to his face. “How the hell did Neo-Umbrella get all the weapons and money to start this?”  
  
Piers shifted his attention to the man beside him, his face tight and grim as he spoke.  
  
“There are always people willing to help bastards like these. And Ada Wong is one of them.” He shifted his attention back to the roof and gripped the rope. “Let’s go. We gotta save those U.N. workers.” Swiftly, he descended down the rope and landed hard on the roof with a thunk and straightened himself up.  
  
Andy toss back his head and directed his attention to Finn as the younger man made his way beside him.  
  
“Still icy as usual. Let’s just hope Chris snaps out of it.” Andy lifted his hands to the rope and climbed on. “Cause Piers doesn’t need anymore stress than he’s already shouldering.” With that, he slid down the rope and landed next to Piers and gave the man a thumbs up and a half smile.  
  
Piers returned the man’s smile with a narrowed gaze and raised his hand to his radio.  
  
“HQ, we’re moving out.”  
  
Andy dropped the smile as soon as Piers turned his back to him and made his way over to the ledge of the roof. He hoped for some kind of miracle, anything to help with Piers. God knows what’s going on through that man’s head.  
  
Jerking his head, Andy turned to Finn and jutted his chin towards the ledge. The younger man nodded in understanding and followed the man.  
  
Piers searched around him until his eyes fixed on his captain off to his side. The man had been quiet during the time while he examined the area. He hadn’t really said much at all actually.  
  
Piers grunted and returned his attention to the hell hole in front of him. It’s time he brought this needless fighting to a stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. School is in full swing...again *sigh* and my homework is being piled on heavy again. But! I got this chapter finally done! Yaaay! so please favorite, like, comment and share! It means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Enjoy! oh! and thank you for the kudos and the comments!

Ellie instantly started with an abrupt jerk. Gasping and sputtering, she blinked away the last bits of the fog in her mind and gently let her cautious eyes wander around her. Lines formed between her anxious brows as they flicked from the countertops, tables and the cash registers around her. Her heart began palpitating, and her eyes began to dart around as she tried recalling the last few moments and how she ended up in the cafe. All her buzzing thoughts ceased at the sound of someone clearing their throat in front of her.

Tossing gently her head back round, she instantly felt the room chill when her eyes locked with Piers’. They narrowed and flicked across her wry face, carefully examining every line that formed over her forehead then leaned in closer.

“Are you listening to me?” His voice teetered on the edge of evident annoyance.

“W-what?”

“How could you keep your pregnancy from me? You should have told me.”

Her insides knotted in on themselves and her mouth ran dry.

“I was, uh, I was going to tell you—”

“—Why didn’t you? Why did I have to find out like this?” He snapped again. “Do you have any idea how much trouble this caused me?”

Ellie rooted to her spot, and her eyes skimmed every exposed surface in a hope to escape Piers’ sharp stare. She spotted the exit and thought about bolting.

“Ellie.” He curtly stated, making her flinch.

“I don’t know!” She scarcely managed to squeak out. Cursing her voice, she promptly swallowed and began again. “I, I wanted to...but I didn’t know how, or when.”

What is he doing here? How did this happen, and why can’t I remember?

He’s so angry with me, and I can’t blame him. Just look at his face!

She nibbled on her bottom lip to distract herself, but her answer didn’t seem to please Piers.

“You should have. I have the right to know and you should have thought it out better.”

Something snapped inside her—Deep—inside her, and she no longer wanted to get up and leave.

She leveled her chin to Piers and gave herself a figurative pat on the back for keeping her voice even when she spoke next.

“Excuse me? Thought it out better? I don’t think you’re in the position to tell me what I should and shouldn’t have done!”

“Ellie—”

“—Ya, maybe I should have thought it through a little better. And maybe it was because I was terrified and confused, but that doesn’t give you the ample excuse to come in here and yell at me. If anything, I should be the one yelling at you.”

She pulled back her shoulders and continued on.

“After the shit you pulled I have every right to be angry with you, and I don’t have to tell you shit.”

“I think I’m still entitled to know about my own child, which you have kept from my knowledge.”

“So? You walked out. You told me we were nothing but a one night stand and turned your back on me and left. What did you expect me to do, huh? Track you down? We’re both adults here, Piers. Why not try acting like one instead of a spoiled brat who thinks he’s entitled to everything!”

The room shifted abruptly, instantly knocking her off balance. Throwing out her hands, she gripped the side of the table to steady herself and took a few calming breaths. A sharp pain shot through the side of her head. Reaching up, she pressed a hand to the spot and drew it away. Red drops of blood dotted her fingertips.

“Wh-what? What’s going…” Her words cut off as a sharp ringing sound sliced through the air.

Cracking open an eye, the room began to grow fuzzy and dark and soon fade completely from her vision.

She woke again with a start, but instantly regretted the fast movement as her world shifted around her. Steadying herself, she carefully pressed a hand to the side of her aching skull and squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing. Only when the pain and the spinning died down, did she chance a weary glance around her.

Now that everything has stopped moving and the pain died down to a numbing throb, she became aware of the constant car horn blaring around her. She tried shifting but stopped when she noted the shattered glass in her lap.

“Wh-what—where am I? What happened?” She slurred out, only now realizing how parched her mouth was.

Gradually, bits and pieces of the car chase and the crash came back to her. Her eyes swept over the dashboard and through the cracked window to the highway beyond it. Smoldering wreckage from the car was sprawled all over the lanes mixed with tire tracks and other things.

It was all in her head?

_Piers was never here, and I was never with him in the cafe?_

Her head thunked against the headrest and she let her eyes fall shut so the remaining remnants of her irritation could seep away.

She picked herself up, carefully undid her seat-belt and began shimming her way across the seat and tried the passenger side door. Once she had her feet under her most of the events before the crash had come back and a new wave of pain shot through her.

She snapped her head around her, looking anxiously for any signs of Ada’s men. She felt her shoulders ease once she noticed it was just her left on the highway and directed her attention back to the wreckage behind her.

The drivers side of the car twisted around the light pole. The shattered glass from where she banged her head laid at the foot of the door. Her hand absentmindedly went up to carefully rub the small cut on her forehead while her eyes trailed over to the rest of the highway.

Her heart constricted. How was she going to find her grandmother now without a car? She most definitely cannot just look for her on foot!

Her shoulders plunged as she realized that’s exactly what she would have to do.

She was stupid to think she had a chance at finding her grandmother on her own. She should have stayed with Jake and Sherry, at least with them she wouldn’t be all alone out here.

Then an idea formed.

_What if she went back and tried to locate them? She had a better chance at that then looking for her grandmother all through this city._

She let her eyes wander over to the cityscape around her. Everywhere her eyes looked, it seemed like a bomb went off. Flames, screaming, shooting and God knows what else was happening all around her. How could she not notice this before? How is she going to find her grandmother in all this? Is she even still alive?!

Ellie had to lean against the car to steady herself as her breathing came out in rapid breaths. She has to calm down.

_She needs to find Jake and Sherry. They’ll help her._

Gently closing her eyes, she took in several calming breaths and pushed herself away from the car and started for the highway where she last seen the two. They were her only chance at finding her grandmother and getting her through this city.

* * *

 

When Piers’ foot connected with the door, he couldn’t help but fondly imagine the door as those stupid detectives faces. The door burst open and connected with the wall. The metal on brick echoed around them but Piers paid no attention to it as he made his way through the opening. Breaking one door wasn’t enough to please his considerable annoyance with the local police force.

What do they mean they have to close her case file due to “lack of evidence and leads.”?! That’s their job, isn’t it? To find evidence and follow leads?

Piers merely gave Marco a side long glare when the poor man made the mistake of accidentally bumping into him. The latter man shied away a step or so and refocused his gun and eyes elsewhere, keeping sure to stay away from Piers.

Andy witnessed the exchange and twisted his furrowed brows and narrowed eyes onto the back of Piers’ head hoping he’d turn around and look at him. The lieutenant stalked off towards the edge of the blown out building paying no attention to the displeased glare from the other man and shifted his eyes around the area.

What do they expect to happen, huh? The kidnapper would drop a note at the crime scene informing them exactly who they are and where they’re bringing Ellie and her grandmother?! How stupid are they?

Piers came to a stop at the ledge of the building with a grumble and jerked his head. As much as he would love beating the snot out of those two, he can’t...at the moment. He made a side note to talk to the detectives when he got back from China and when this bio shit blows over.

But now wasn’t the time to be thinking of Ellie, well, that’s what he told himself on the way here anyway. He needs to be one hundred percent focused during this mission. One slip up and it could spell disaster for him and his team, and he was not going to let that happen on his watch.

Both his and Chris’ attention snapped up at the familiar sound of a blast. Golden and orange burning flames sprang up towards the sky like a clawed hand. Piers' eyes trailed past the smoldering wreckage and down towards the two people climbing to their feet and let out a startled grunt.

“They're alive!” He heard himself yell, arousing Chris’ confusion. “They were reported missing six months ago back in Edonia,” He clarified.

Another familiar sound sliced through the air. Everyone's attention and guns snapped to the sky where an incoming helicopter appeared. It circled lower and directed it's spotlight on Jake and Sherry while more J'avo appeared and instantly surrounded them.

“Neo-Umbrella is after them!” Piers growled. “Captain!”

“Spread out!” Chris roared in answer. “Take every one of those damn things down.”

“Crap,” Andy’s hand flew to his radio, “That’s an armored chopper they brought in.” His gun snapped up, taking out a J’avo hot on Finn’s rear.

“That rules out conventional arms then,” Piers said irritably.

“We gotta protect those two down there!” Jeff’s voice cut in

“Forget the chopper for now.” Chris spun around, landing a punch to the nearby J’avo’s face. “Engage the J’avo.” He said while taking up aim at another enemy.

Spotting a group of hard to reach J’avo, Piers started setting up a spot to take out his anti-material rifle. He breathed in, ignoring all other sounds currently and focused his scope on the first target. On his next exhale, he let off one shot, hitting home in the J’avo’s face. Shifting, he aimed his weapon on another enemy—this one closer to the mercenary down below. The J’avo lifted his knife to the man’s back but before he could bring it down Piers’ shot pierced its head. It snapped back hard enough to instantly knock the abomination off its feet.

The man below spun on his heels and scowled at the body at his feet before directing his glare up at Piers. The two men were seized in a staring contest, both too proud and annoyed to let the other win. It was only until another J’avo was coming up his rear did Piers break eye contact.

Standing up, he promptly fired off his gun, striking the J’avo in the face and slammed it to the ground. He gave Jake one final glare before returning to the J’avo around him. His bitter feelings towards the mercenary were still very much alive. He’d love letting the punk handle this all on his own but he has a job to protect those two.

A startled grunt passed Piers’ lips as he spotted the incoming J'avo from the corner of his eye. Before he could even blink, a stray gunshot sounded out and the J'avo burned away.

“Sir—” Finn trotted over. His rigid stance jerked around as his eyes swept the area around him.

“—Thanks, Finn.” Piers jumped to his feet, catching the nod of the younger man's head before turning back to the battle.

“Sir, I can’t get a hold of those two on the radio. They’re not responding. What should we do?”

“We wipe out the hostiles.” Chris’ voice cut over the fierce roar of gunfire. “ After that, they’re on their own.”

Piers was going to reinforce an argument with his captain but thought better to leave it for now and first wipe out the hostiles. Directing his attention back onto a hesitant Finn, he gave the younger man a nod and moved on to the rest of the J’avo.

The battle continued to rage on for what felt like a lifetime. These new species of J’avo were pissing Piers off more and more with every one he shot down.

“Jesus, these things just keep on coming!” He roared out as the butt of his gun connected with the brow of another J’avo at his feet.

He was already moving on to the next but stopped suddenly when one set about towards an unsuspecting Finn.

The youngest soldier had his back to it and was unaware of it swiftly approaching.

“Finn!” Piers’ gun snapped up but he was a second too late.

The J’avo knocked Finn to the ground, sending the boy rolling over the ledge but the last moment he latched out a hand and snagged it.

Piers' gun was up and ready before the creature could take another step. He took off in a sprint and fastened eyes with Finn's ghastly face as he held on for dear life. Piers hauled the younger man back up to the ground and slapped a hand over one of his shaking shoulders.

“You alright, Finn?” The younger man nodded fervently and peeked over his shoulder down towards the sheer drop.

“Ya...thank you.”

Piers gently patted him again and cracked the man a warm smile before climbing back to his feet and extended out his hand for Finn to take. The man took it gratefully and climbed onto his shaking legs. While he dusted himself off of his nerves, Andy trotted over and gave Finn a sweep of his eyes.

“Jesus, Finn, you okay?”

“Ya, Pie—I mean lieutenant saved me there.” He winced at the hard hand on his helmet and gave Andy an annoyed glare, resulting in the latter man to laugh.

“Well, look out where you’re going next time.”

Piers broke the two’s conversation short as he spotted the chopper pulling back.

“The choppers pulling back!”

“That’d be too easy.” Chris roared. “C’mon, keep moving!” He slowed mid step at the sound of Piers’ protest.

“Captain, we should escort those two out of here. They’ll never make it on their own.”

Chris disregarded his statement and kept moving, leaving Piers fuming in his own thoughts.

“We’re moving out. Let’s go.”

“Captain—” Piers’ words died on deaf ears as Chris started for the roof. “Damn it!”

Andy’s head swayed from side to side as he glanced up at his captain’s receding back.

“Piers—sir, What do we do. Those two—”

“—You heard the captain,” His voice teetered on the edge of fury, “We’re moving out.”

With a sigh and one final glance to Sherry and Jake, he followed in step with Piers and Finn to the roof.

Blades cut through the air once more and the choppers spotlight engulfed Alpha team in its intense light. Instinctively, Piers’ hand darted up to cover his eyes as he slammed his back to the wall and out of sight.

“The chopper’s back to finish the job!” He roared and jammed a finger to his radio. “HQ, come in! This is Alpha! The chopper is targeting us now!” The chopper circled back, allowing Piers to jump out from the wall and move in.

“Everyone,” Chris’ voice carried out over the roof, “Bring that chopper down! And bring it down hard!” Gunshots rattled out all around them.

Finn found his way closer to Piers, his face tense and pale as the chopper turned around and levelled its guns at the two.

“Move!” Piers shoved him to the side in time before the choppers bullets rattled out and clipped the ground sending up sparks with it.

The two rolled to their feet, guns up and firing off at the chopper as it circled away.

“Gotta keep focused Finn. You can’t freeze up like that.” He chided making Finn drop his head and mumbled out an apology.

“C’mon,” Piers pressed on, “The choppers circling back. Stay out of it's light and keep firing off at it!”

The duo kept close while they charged across the roof. They evaded stray bullets from the J’avo and chopper above and made it to the scaffolding between the buildings.

“Finn!”

“I see it!” The man snapped back and rolled to the side as the choppers bullets pelted between them and darted out of reach once again.

Piers, Finn and now Andy distracted the chopper while Chris set up the grenade launcher.

With the gun loaded, Chris charged forward.

“You’re not getting away.” He growled out as he raised the gun and began firing off at the chopper.

The chopper reeled back at the assault but couldn’t get out of the way fast enough as the grenade launcher pelted it. Flames burst through the cockpit and the tail end, sending the chopper spinning out of control.

Alpha team watched on as the chopper's front end spun around and collided with the side of the building and exploded in a blinding light.

Piers appeared next to Chris, the latter man’s eyes never wavering from Jake’s down below, even when he took off out of sight with Sherry.

“Captain,” Piers jumped in, “we can’t let them go!”

“Our mission is to terminate the B.O.W’s.”

“But Neo-Umbrella is after them. Shouldn’t we—”

“—I said,” Chris tossed his darkened eyes to Piers, cutting the man off. “Our mission is to terminate the B.O.W’s.” And took off towards the opposite end of the roof. “I’m going after that B.O.W. Ada’s not getting away with this.”

“Captain,” Piers begged as he trotted up alongside him, “please, you need to think things through.” But his pleas ,once again, fell on deaf ears as Chris kept on his way over to the other end of the roof.

He let his head hang low as he tried keeping his anger at bay. Orders were orders, but he needs to show Chris his emotions are getting the better of him. Those two need their help, but Chris was just to dead set on finding Ada to see it.

Piers was too deep inside his thoughts to note the presence of Andy beside him. The latter man was about to say something but before he could get a word out, he snapped it shut at the sound of the radio.

“Um, hello? Is anyone there?” The timid female voice squeaked out. “Please...I need help.”

“What the…” Piers flicked his eyes to Andy, both just as puzzled as the other by the unknown voice on their radios. He cocked his head.

Something about the voice triggered a part of Piers deep inside but he couldn’t place it.

“This is HQ of the BSAA. State your name and who you are.”

“My name is Eliana Mah. I was kidnapped. Please, I need help.”

“Ellie?” His numb lips could scarcely form her name.

Andy flung his head around and stared in silence at Piers as the man stood frozen to the spot.

_It's her. It's really her voice. He could never mistake her voice._

_Fuck, she's alive! She's alive, and he's listening to her speak right now._

Piers’ hand darted to his radio.

“Ellie?! Is that you? It's me. It's Piers!”

“Piers?” He didn't know if he enjoyed or hated how his heart tripped up at the sound of his name falling from her lips. Either way, it left him breathless.

“God, you're alive! What happened to you? Where are you? How did you get here?”

He felt Andy gently press a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to the other man and discerned the upturned curve of his lips as he bobbed his head.

“I don't...I'm not sure where I am, but it was a woman named Ada Wong that kidnapped my grandmother and me.”

The hand on his shoulder clenched just like his jaw muscles did at the mention of Ada's name.

_What did she want with Ellie and her grandmother?_

Ellie,” he kept his voice flat, “give us a landmark—a street name—anything to locate you.”

“Piers, they took my grandmother! You need to find—AH!”

Her cry sent instantly an ice cold shiver over his body, chilling him to the core. It cut out with the radio, leaving everyone quiet.

“Ellie?” His voice teetered on the verge of panic. “Ellie?! Ellie, are you there?”

Silence replied.

“Damn it!” He shot his hand back down to his side and clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

“Piers, it's okay.” Andy calmly put in. “Maybe it’s something minor and she dropped the radio.” His optimistic tone wavered at the shake of Piers’ head.

“No. Something happened to her.”

“What are you going to do?”

Just as Piers opened his mouth, he snapped his attention back around as Chris’ bombing voice broke through.

“Piers! Andy! We’re moving out!”

Piers made a jerk to move towards Chris.

“Piers,” Andy threw out his hand and wrapped it around Piers’ bicep to stop the man from leaving. “We can’t leave it like this. Maybe we can branch off and go look for her.”

“We can’t deter from our orders and mission.” He answered regretfully.

“Piers.” Chris repeated more aggressively.

“We have to keep going.”

Andy spotted the turmoil behind the man’s eyes and the drop of his brows as he turned and stalked off after their captain. Even if he wanted to do something, there was nothing he could do. They didn’t know where or how far Ellie is or if they could even reach her in time.

Releasing the frustrated breath, he started after the rest of his team. He wished he could do more for his friend, but he knew Piers wouldn’t accept any help from anyone at the moment. The man turned his emotions off like a pair of shutters closing. Once they were closed, they stayed closed and prying them open would only break or weaken them.

* * *

 

Sirens, gunshots and cries disturbed the air in the city. Ellie kept near to the shadows of the alleyways. Her heart hammered in her ears and her erratic breath got lost in the dirty fumes around her. She’d been searching for Jake and Sherry for what felt like a lifetime now, and her hopes were dashing away with every moment ticking by.

Aside from those horrendous creatures with the masks, she hasn’t seen a soul—well—living soul since Jake and Sherry.

Her feet crunched under the crumbling concrete as she turned the corner, revealing yet another small cluster of stores and a small sitting area surrounded by a large fence. She peered around from the security of the shadows and examined the open area for any signs of life.

The area was clear, but who knew how long that would last in a place and time like this. She had to move quick if she was to stand any chance of locating Jake and Sherry soon.

Stepping cautiously, her ears perked with every sound. Shifting her eyes everywhere, she felt more like a deer in the open. She promptly stopped to look around. Nothing. Feeling more confident, she scampered towards the other end of the sitting area, only to come to a halt at the sight of a large shape on the ground to her left. On second glance, her eyes flew open and her hand instinctively flew to her mouth with a gasp.

Crouching down by the deceased body, her eyes took in the state of the poor man and soon understood what this was. Her eyes flicked over the telltale insignia on the soldiers arm and gently swiped a finger over it.

“B.S.A.A…”

Piers’ face popped to the front of her mind. Her jaw clenched and her hands pressed to her side.

_There’s a chance he could be here._

Again, images of her dream came rushing back. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest and her teeth would crack.

It’s best if she tried not to encourage a conference with him. It would only cause problems—something she really doesn’t have the time for at the moment.

Her eye flicked to the radio the soldier had on and an idea formed in her mind.

She could radio in for help! Someone has to be near her. The little voice in the back of her head piped up.

She reached over and plucked up the radio.

“Please still work. Please still—Ah!” The grin on her face got bigger as the chatter of men’s voices filled her ear as she placed the radio next to it.

Clearing her throat, she fumbled around for a second before pressing the button.

“Um, hello? Is anyone there Please...I need help.”

“This is HQ of the B.S.A.A. State your name and who you are.” She let out the breath she was holding and with it a light laugh.

“My name is Eliana Mah. I was kidnapped. Please, I need help.”

_They heard her! Someone heard her. She thought while trying to control her excitement._

“Ellie?! Is that you? It's me. It's Piers!”

All excitement she felt vanished instantly in a blink, and all the air ripped out of her chest in a gasp.

“Piers?”

“God, you're alive!” He chuckled. “What happened to you? Where are you? How did you get here?”

_If Piers was here then maybe he could help find her grandmother?_

Even the thought of that made her skin crawl and her mouth bitter. She was so close to just ending the radio call right then and there but stopped herself before she could. As much as she wanted to, she actually needed some assistance...even if he can help her—a little! She doesn’t need him but maybe he can pass on the distress call to someone else?

“I don't...I'm not sure where I am, but it was a woman named Ada Wong that kidnapped my grandmother and me.”

Ellie,” he kept his voice flat, “give us a landmark—a street name anything to locate you.”

“Piers, they took my grandmother! You need to find—AH!”

Banging and crashing sounds erupted behind her, startling her enough to drop the radio in her hands and snap to her feet. She ignored Piers’ panicked voice calling out for her and locked her gaze on the fence opposite her as it collapsed in an explosion.

Panic seized every thread of her body at the unnatural mechanical sound approaching from beyond the fence. Out of the dust and debris, a shadow began forming that of a man.

His body twitched and jerked as he limped towards her.

Piers’ voice and all other sounds muted as the debris settled down enough and the man’s face came into view. She recoiled back a step with a yelp and flung her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

_That is no man. That is a monster._

What she believed was a mechanical sound was in fact some sort of chainsaw made out of flesh and bone attached to this creatures arm. It roared and spat blood and other bodily fluids about. The wet grinding sound it made whenever it turned on sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn’t dare to even breath when this thing began to jerk about and walk towards her. Tunnel vision took hold when their eyes locked on to each others faces. His face a twisted mess of flesh and open sores. While hers, an empty, slack, wide eyed mess of panic.

She couldn’t stop the screech that ripped from her this time as the creature roared and charged for her. She spun on her heels and sprinted off towards the other end of the fence hoping, praying for a way out.

“Someone!” She screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs, “Anyone! Help!” She banged a hand on the fence, trying to pry a piece loose.

A startled scream ripped out of her as she hit her knees to the ground. The thing swung out its arm, slicing the air overhead with a sickening hiss and connecting to the fence. Debris struck her in the face as she retreated to the other side, forcing her to take her eyes off the thing for a moment to clear them of the dirt.

Her hands shot out and swept across the fence as she continued screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping it would get the attention of someone close by.

Another cry tore out of her mouth. The chainsaw bounced off the A/C unit and connected to some scaffolding to her side and sent half of it crumbling to the ground around her.

The thing was nearly on top of her by this point. Its rotting flesh assaulted her nose, but she pushed it to the back of her mind when her hands found the Handle to a door.

Flinging all her weight onto it, she gave a silent prayer of thanks when the stressed wood gave way and ripped open. She stumbled over her feet but regained her composure and took off in a rush down the narrow hall and towards the opening to the alleyway.

when she arrived at the second door, she didn't have to turn around to know the thing was still hot on her heels. The roaring and grinding sound of the chainsaw was enough for her. She hurled the door open and wheeled around and slammed it into the things face. The barrier served as a distraction long enough to put some much needed distance between her and that chainsaw.

She took off again in a sprint. The pounding of her feet across the street drowned out by the sound of the door being ripped apart, and that God awful mechanical sound. Draping a protective hand across her stomach, Ellie darted between the overturn cars and buildings hoping she’d lose it. The protesting scream of her aching legs and lungs burned throughout her body.

“Come on! Come on!” She cried out and wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead and chanced a look over her shoulder.

The thing was ganging up on her and looking like it wasn't slowing down any time soon. Another whimper had escaped her lips before she swung her head back around and skidded to a halt.

“No, no, no!” She yelled and flicked her eyes over the wall obstructing her way and then behind her once the creature caught up. She had little choice but to turn left.

Shimming between a car and overturn bus, she ran aimlessly through the streets.

She stumbled over the uneven terrain, ripping her out of her mind and back onto where she was going. Without realizing it, she managed to make her way onto a set of train tracks. She set off in one direction in hopes there was something up ahead to help her escape. She tripped over her feet again but caught herself as the creature appeared in front of her.

That's when she heard it. Flinging her head over her shoulders, the blaring of the train horn graded against her ears and drowned out everything else in the area. It’s glaring light washed over her face and blinding her to the spot. Snapping out of her daze, she forced her legs to jump to the side and off the tracks.

She bit back her cry as the ground grated her delicate skin—no doubt ripping it open, and peered up. The creature ran towards her, but the train ran it down before it got a step in. Its horrid screams faded away along with the train leaving her breathless and stunned.

_Finally._

Her head hit the cold ground with a thunk and weary sigh. Her hand rested lifelessly over her stomach while her ragged breathing and hammering heart began to slow back down. The coldness of the ground slowly seeped into her hot skin, easing her a bit. After another moment, she gathered herself off the ground slowly and surveyed the area.

It seemed wherever her eyes landed chaos seemed to rage. Gunshots and car horns and screaming assaulted her ears. Doubt began to seep into every part of her. Her shoulders sagged.

_How was she ever going to find anyone in this?_  She just about died from one run in with that creature. Who knows what other things are crawling about this city!

It angered her to the core. She hated admitting it, but she might actually need Piers’ help.

She repressed the urge to snort and toss back her head and picked a direction and began to walk.

No. She got out of that house, and survived being chased down by Ada’s men and now this thing. She can get through a city without having to call for him.

With a final audible hmph! She rested a hand over her stomach and stomped her way down the tracks in search of a way off of them.

Her first hurdle was to find a way off these tracks. Picking her way along carefully, she stumbled across an abandoned, semi-demolished bus lodged against the wall of the track. After a moment of debating, she decided this was the fastest way down. Gingerly, she padded over the roof and lowered herself to the ground with a grunt and kept on going.

She mentally patted herself on the back. This was a start—a good start. She got off the tracks in one piece and managed to get rid of that horrid creature.

A genuine smile spread to her eyes from her lips as she picked her way down the demolished streets.

_See, she didn’t need his help. She can manage just fine on her own._

Trotting along for a short while, Ellie came to a halt near a children’s park. Her eyes swept across the sandbox and over to the hunched over figure along the entrance.

“Hello?” Cautiously she moved towards the man. “Excuse me…”

Her words trailed off at the sight of all the blood coating the B.S.A.A soldier and once again, she felt her shoulders sag. Her eyes flicked to the radio he had and groaned out again when she noticed it crushed by his leg. Looks like the bullet that killed him, hit him in the head and broke the radio too.  _Damn._

The next radio she finds she should try to contact someone again, possibly even Piers. He probably thinks something happened to her from the way their last call ended. She begrudgingly thought.

The blood in her veins froze, and her body darted around. She didn’t have to see her face to know it most likely looked pale at the moment.

She must be just paranoid.

Or hearing things due to the stress.

She stumbled a step back as the sound she heard a moment earlier returned louder.

“Oh, come on…” She cried under her breath and began to stumble backwards as the chainsaw roared louder.

Before she could breath, that creature crashed down on top of one of the cars from the roof above and twisted and jerked to its feet. Their eyes locked and before she could scream it let loose an inhuman roar and darted towards her. The chainsaw for its appendage roared and screamed as it twitched in front of it.

She hated admitting it, but her first thought as she turned on her heels and booked it down the street was: _I wish Piers was here right now!_


End file.
